


Surprise, The Surface Sucks!

by Bee_Knee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blind Frisk (Undertale), Captain Frisk, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Earth is home to criminals, Friendly Neighbors, Frisk Is Dead, Frisk's Family is Crazy, Gen, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Grillby's family is a cult, Humanity Rules Space, Humans Are Skeletons, Kinda, Lost children, Monster Frisk, Monsters are considered pets/livestock/pests, Non-sentient Surface Monsters, Past Semi Blind, Skelefrisk, Skeleton Frisk, Skeleton Pirates, Skeleton Puns are Illegal, Souls Make Drugs, Surface Monsters are feral, The Surface Sucks, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Knee/pseuds/Bee_Knee
Summary: Features: Skeleton Frisk and a post-apocalyptic surface!Frisk lost their glasses prior to falling down and so everything was seen as colorful blobs on their adventure. They could only guess as to what the monsters looked like. When they get their eyesight restored they realize that monsters are sentient versions of wildlife on the Surface. Frisk stared dumbly at Asgore. He looked just like one of the livestock owned by the neighbors!-------Humanity conquered the stars over a millennia and Earth has been reduced to a post-apocalyptic wasteland.--Surface monsters are feral and non-sentient.--Humans are actually skeleton monsters with fleshy armor and fancy souls.--Frisk (No gender) is now a skeleton due to losing their determination to the barrier.--The weather is always a fun topic—natural disasters take place every week: Flooding, hurricanes, tornadoes—you name it!--No reset shenanigans.





	1. Converting

Frisk was a failure!

By human standards, anyway…

Their determination was lost courtesy of the barrier.

As a consequence, their soul had become frail, glass-like.

It had become a monster one.

Frisk sat at the bottom of a literal hole they had dug themselves. Their entire body was crusty with dirt and tears.

At the bottom they underwent what was commonly known as a conversion. Humans that lost their soul's core power fell apart and Frisk was no exception.

It started with their face, the skin shagged briefly like an old person's before sliding off completely. Their nails flaked off, and the flesh of the fingers just as easily.

Bone.

It was the only thing that remained as the conversion ate through everything else. Frisk lost their eyes, their ears, their tongue, and nose.

But remarkably, as they gripped the sides of the hole and propelled themselves to the top, their senses never before took in the world with such stark clarity.

Suddenly, their vision was crisp and clear, no longer held back by the limitation of eyeballs.

A patch of grass is what drew their attention. Never could a single blade be recognized before the conversion, as Frisk had been born with particularly bad vision. The blades of grass would have been perceived as a greenish blob, nothing more.

Frisk reached out a skeletal hand, combing the grass over gently. They snorted in amusement as they pulled away—fascinating—they could still feel things!

They looked at their hands, made even smaller when reduced to bone. The rest of their body was looked over.

Bone, bones, bones—that's all what was left.

Good.

The conversion had gone smoothly then. Frisk shuddered as they recalled instances of conversions gone wrong. Of those who had died too violently, or what happened when souls were too weak to finish things properly.

On such occasions, when the flesh wasn't rendered from the bones fast enough, a zombie was created. The human would lose hold of their mental facilities and the magical connections that held a skeleton together would get confused by all the excess body parts…

Frisk shook their head…or er, skull now. As they did so, blood and perhaps bits of brain matter splattered about.

Everything had gone smoothly, they reassured themselves.

Unfortunately, their sense of smell was the next thing they noticed.

They looked down into the hole, curious.

Their remains stunk to high heavens, despite being hours old. It must be due to the fact a lot of it looked melted…yuck.

Frisk rubbed their bones nervously, growing self-conscious. They were naked now, their clothes had been taken off as to not interfere with the conversion. They didn't dare fetched their clothes now—and even if they did the outfit would have been way too gross to wear…

Plus…Frisk looked to the sky. The clouds had gotten dark and thick. It would rain soon and nightfall was fast approaching. Getting caught in the dark wasn't a good idea! And the rain could get particularly deadly.

Frisk felt remnants of their determination as they walked at a fast-pace, scanning the area for any shelter.

They looked in all directions, finding nothing but desert and the cliffs they had climbed down from Mount Ebott. A forest was to the side, a little out of the way, but they subconsciously shook their head no.

Danger.

Forests were always dangerous. Monsters, monsters roamed those places!

Frisk chuckled, slapping themselves in the face as the noise half-startled themselves.

Good to know that their hearing had greatly improved too!

The chuckling had an echo and vibration to it as the sound bounced around in their skull—neat!

Frisk frowned the best they could—with their frozen teeth and stiff jaw.

The monsters that lived in the forest weren't the same as the ones they had met Underground. That place had been magical, ripped right out of a fairytale! They hummed in approval at the adventure they had and they planned to return now that they had perfect vision!

They wanted to know what their friends looked like! They needed to see an echo flower! Oh, and the lava in Hotland!

They looked down at their hands, not sure how to feel about the glaring white bones, but they again chuckled—softly this time. The conversion would have happened to them eventually…

Frisk again looked around, briefly considering going deeper into the desert expanse. They didn't know the area, not one bit. Frisk had entered the territory with their family, who were nomadic merchants. Frisk had only been separated from them when raiders had attacked the town they were staying in.

Bones began to rattle as the bad memories came back. They had been on the outskirts of town during the attack, exploring, as they were known to do. When fire and screams began to well up from buildings they ran up, high into the mountain…Mount Ebott.

They had lost their glasses in the running-sure something evil was chasing them! Frisk didn't dare stop. They saw firsthand what happened to children who didn't run fast enough!

And then the weather turned bad. Ducking into a cave for shelter didn't seem foolish at the time. Of course, the cave was dark and with their already abysmal vision, it was no surprise Frisk had fallen down a hole, into the great Underground below…

Frisk looked to the sky and anxiety spurred on their determination as things had grown darker and a wind began chilling their bones—still damp and pink from the bloody conversion.

Sighing, they began to retrace their steps. Heaving themselves back onto a cliffside and for a few seconds admired how they managed to do so without muscle. Funnily enough, they felt like they've never been stronger in their life as they waved their boney limbs about—there was not as much flesh to weight them down as before—supposedly.

Unfortunately, said lack of weight made them more susceptible to the wind and they cautiously gripped onto the sides of the cliffs—feeling as if they might blow away.

And blowing away just may become a reality. They glanced at the sky, it was getting darker still. The wind had not even come close to its full pull.

Frisk gulped. They had been taught that Earth's weather wasn't always so deadly, but to solve the problem since, thousands and thousands of community shelters had been scattered across the planet.

It was a shame Frisk didn't know of any in the area. They looked up to the peak of Mount Ebott—thankfully close.

They felt a little funny returning to the Underground so soon—it had only been a few days after all, but it was Frisk's only option for shelter.

A clash of lightning emphasized the point as Frisk stumbled back into the Underground, the place was dark and no monsters seemed to be about.

Odd, but could be chalked up to the weather.

Eventually Frisk was able to make out the silhouettes of New Home and they could make out that the place was a lot more colorful and lively than when they had first seen it. They briefly recalled seeming grainy splotches of grey and black.

They hummed in approval—the place seemed like it had a party earlier in the day. Streamers and confetti covered buildings. Now that Frisk was looking for it, they could hear the whispers of music and the scent of baked goods on the streets.

Frisk smiled softly. The Underground was way better than the Surface!

At that revelation, they suddenly felt tired and their bones drooped as they fell onto their bottom. Sleep came to them easily within the shelter of the mountain.


	2. Crowned Animal

Waking up, Frisk screamed, the noise wheezing as it splintered from their teeth. Inches away from their face was a huge white muzzle. They crawled backwards, anticipating being bitten or grabbed; however, no attack happened. Instead the muzzle pulled away, looking startled as well.

"Child, what are you doing out here?"

Frisk looked up, finding that the muzzle belonged to a white muscular monster.

The voice was louder than what they were used to, so Frisk failed to hear the words. They flinched, but the monster kept talking.

The volume kept increasing and Frisk could only focus on observing the monster, a bit fearful. It was obviously talking, the muzzle moving with fascinating articulation.

It was a hirsine if they remembered their books correctly. Its curved horns, thick pelt, and floppy ears designated the unmistakable goat-ish appearance of the species.

Frisk was amazed and their jaw unhinge. They couldn't look away, even as fear gripped them.

A talking monster was literally unheard of, save for the occasional mutated bird or alien species which settled on Earth.

Eventually, Frisk came to their senses. They knew intellectually monsters talked ever since they fell into the Underground. But back then, they could only guess as to what the monsters looked like.

In their mind, Frisk had never been talking to monsters, but instead colorful blobs and shapes their imagination could tweak to fall into the realm of reason. They imagined an undiscovered species of human, or perhaps aliens that became trapped on Earth.

A talking hirsine was a bit much, however. The monster was livestock, butchered for meat and clothing.

The hirsine reached out a padded paw. Frisk listened to the words now.

"I'm going to pick you up now."

Frisk opened and closed their jaw. They hadn't tried to talk ever since the conversion and weren't sure how to start.

Instead, Frisk simply nodded. The hirsine sounded eerily familiar--perhaps it could be trusted.

The hirsine was large enough to cradle Frisk, and they tensed a little at the revelation.

One smack from the beast would send Frisk's bones scattering.

They grumbled at the idea.

No, no—they could trust this monster!

Now that they were being held, they noticed the hirsine was wearing a huge purple cape and a golden set of armor covered its body. Clearly it was intelligent.

Its expression looked soft and its fur wasn't raised dangerously. A hirsine, if treated correctly, was a nice monster.

Frisk was taken to a familiar area, and they gasped at what they saw.

Bright golden flowers were scattered all around the area, blanketing the room in a massive circle. Inside said circle was a throne, made from baroque gold and decorated with purple embellishments.

Suddenly Frisk knew who this monster was.

Asgore.

They tentatively looked up, peering over the hircine's head.

A crown, once hidden by the golden mane, confirmed Frisk's suspicions.

It was Asgore, the king—the king of all monsters.

The title alone had originally sent Frisk reeling. They pushed away from Asgore and they fell from his arms.

It was all too much at once!

As Frisk swiveled their skull, taking in the room, memories flooded back.

When they had first entered the throne room, an overwhelming amount of golden shapes had taken up their vision. Regarding now Asgore's armor and the garden of flowers, it was obviously where the color had come from. They remembered how grey had grounded them. The stone path and walls pointed to where they could move, to evade attacks during the fight.

A blob of gold dressed in purple had been what they knew the king as. It stared them down, made all the more terrible by their imagination. The purple had twisted into poisonous spines and the white, a statue of marble. Their weapon at the time, a knife—likely unsharpened and dented—had bounced off Asgore. Attacking had been useless, though now they see it had been due to the armor.

Frisk trembled.

A frightening flash of red had been what signaled Asgore's trident, burning with determination right before it stabbed through Frisk.

Distinctly, the cracking of their ribs was remembered as the tridents points skewed them and twisted. Asgore must has wanted to give them a quick death as the trident ripped out their lungs. Frisk appreciated the sentiment, but it would not be forgotten. Still, their imagination in that instance may have made things more violent then the reality.

Frisk found themselves rubbing their ribs, bits of remaining meat flaked off.

The idea of ribs cracking became all the more horrifying. Bones were all that they were now. They would have to be careful.

Frisk then examined the flowers they had fallen onto. They were beautiful and Frisk didn't recall ever seeing the same kind on the surface. In fact, flowers altogether were rare up there, but their father had made a good business of growing them…

Frisk calmed down at the thought of their family. It was only a matter of time before they found them again.

Polite coughing interrupted Frisk's musings.

Asgore.

Thankfully he hadn't touched them. Frisk couldn't handle that.

Out of all the monsters they've met, Asgore was low on the trust list; then again, Frisk didn't really trust anyone.

They frowned at the idea. Frisk had technically made friends in the Underground.

But Frisk considered them strangers and now that the barrier was broken, said friends might not bother with them at all. It likely had been all pretend and Frisk accepted that reality, though tears tugged at their sockets…

Asgore again came to attention. Waving his paw in front, revealing a very worried expression.

Frisk stood up, hoping to look apologetic and they rubbed at their arms, suddenly itchy.

Asgore bent down and picked a flower, a large one.

"I see you appreciate the garden," Asgore crouched down, presenting it. "For you, take it."

Frisk did so, rolling the stem nervously between their phalanges. Normally they'd put a flower in their hair, but that was gone so…

The flower was placed on a tight connection between their ribs, freeing up their hands.

They saw Asgore do a double take at the placement and they giggled. If he was surprised at that, he sure had a lot more ahead of him.

Frisk walked on, exiting out of the room. They were kind enough to gesture Asgore over.

The next room was just as fascinating. Stain glass windows decorated a tiled hall and ionic columns held up the ceiling. Light flooded the room and Frisk had previously dubbed the place "Heaven," as their vision had been blinded. Frisk wasn't sure how they felt about the room, recalling an odd conversation they had with Sans. It had been a judgment, something or the other. Sans himself was odd and was next to Asgore on the list, when concerning trust.

Frisk sighed when they reached the other room, a long path showed the vast city of New Home below. They never got to explore it and wanted to study the sight a bit, like they had before.

But Asgore was behind them--they couldn't keep him waiting again.

Next they came to a house. It must have been Asgore's as he walked right in. He made a beeline for the kitchen, making sure Frisk was following.

"Child, I suspect we have much to discuss." He poured out two cups of tea, warming the kettle with his fire magic.

"I invite you to have a tea party with me. Oh, and maybe a game of cards!"

The word party had negative connotations for Frisk. Any party their family had held never worked out well for the guests.

Plus, Asgore was a stranger and Frisk a child. They had been versed in the intricacies of stranger danger.

Still, as Asgore placed the tea on the table, Frisk found themselves pulling up a chair. They didn't want to be rude and mother had always taught them to be polite when possible.

Asgore was about to sit down himself, but then he paused.

"Oh, right," He must have remembered something, "One moment, I'll be right back."

Frisk didn't have time to nod before he exited. Asgore came back, looking a bit bothered but remained chipper. He presented a set of clothing to Frisk: a green and yellow sweater, and a pair of brown shorts.

Right, they were naked! Frisk giggled and nodded at Asgore. Hopefully they were smiling, but they couldn't quite tell what their skull was doing just yet.

Frisk put the outfit on, though it fit looser on their bones then they would have liked.

Nudity wasn't that big of an issue on the surface. Skeletons ran around as self-proclaimed nudists all the time. Of course, Frisk could tell it was different in the Underground, seeing Asgore dressed in his armor.

The two enjoyed their tea. Frisk chirped in amusement. It was the golden flower kind, no surprise there. And as suggested before, Asgore pulled out a set of cards.

He patiently explained the rules and a few games began. Frisk won every time and they suspected he let them win. Still, they smiled, regardless.

"Now child, I'd like to ask some questions."

Asgore looked a bit somber and the mood shifted.

Frisk opened and closed their jaw again, trying to exercise words but none came.

Asgore seemed to anticipate this. He presented a notepad and a quill, with an inkwell of all things.

"Can you spell your name please."

Not sure how to proceed, Frisk took their time but managed to scratch out, 'I'm Frisk.'

As he read over the name, his demeanor changed. He must have recognized them then.

Suddenly, he looked far off, much like how Frisk had been earlier.

They continued.

'I'm the seventh soul. I helped break the barrier earlier.'

It was good to be specific. Frisk wanted to write more, but they were getting ink on the table—so it would be enough for now. The new note was pressed forward to Asgore and he broke out of his trance.

"Ahh yes, of course," Asgore backed away and dipped his head apologetically. "Frisk, it is wonderful we could meet under more…peaceful, circumstances."

Frisk chuckled at the word peaceful. Despite how scared they reasonably should have been, they couldn't see Asgore in a bad light any longer. He seemed genuinely remorseful over what happened. Besides, plenty of things on the surface tried to kill Frisk all the time.

Frisk waved their arms around casually and they attempted rolling their eyes. Their skull bent above their sockets and their vision twirled around—Frisk was sure they did things right.

Whatever Frisk did, Asgore relaxed-though his face had grown flush with pain.

That wouldn't do. Frisk took the notepad and wrote: 'Don't worry—Things try to kill me all the time!"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to write. Asgore now looked at Frisk with sublime horror, his muzzle slightly agape.

"Uh..hrm.." Asgore coughed, "Child, what would lead to such terrible things?"

Frisk shrugged their shoulders. "Monsters." They wrote plainly. "Both on the surface, and here."

Asgore seemed startled. Monsters, on the surface? It must have been what he was thinking, because he stared off into a trance again.

Frisk stood up, a bit bored of the engagement. Asgore broke out of his trance, eyes looking wild. "Oh wait, F-Frisk!" They paused, it was the first time any of the monsters had formally used their name. "Please, excuse me. I'll be just a moment." Asgore disappeared into the kitchen. Frisk fumbled with their hands. They spied the exit to the house just a few feet or so away.

They could make an escape, though that would be retarded—Frisk decided.

What would that accomplish? Where would they go?

It felt weird that Frisk could relax and not have an overwhelming sense of dread consume them. Traveling through the Underground had been a nightmare.

Now, they could just relax, sitting in the company of a king-having a tea party.

Asgore came back with a plate of warm cookies and some more tea. At this, Frisk scrambled back to the table, sufficiently bribed. He looked disturbed as he put the goods down. He likely expected to chat more. Frisk didn't mind in the slightest. They took a cookie, only to realize to their horror that they had no idea how to eat it.

"Now, Frisk," Asgore took a seat, his hands clasped together. "Please, tell me everything you can about the surface—" He paused, looking sick. "Much has changed since my kingdom became trapped. It…hrm…I was shocked when I first saw the outside."

Frisk scribbled a note, the cookie pressed angrily against their teeth.

'I need specifics man. Why shocked?'

Asgore raised a brow at the wording. "I'm not sure how much you know, but the surface before was covered in trees as far as the eye could see. The sky was a soft blue with the brightest clouds…"

'Everything went to shit, right?'

Asgore choked on his tea, not expecting such language. "Y-yes, though I prefer to describe it as messy or destroyed. Anyway, what I want to know—what tries to…hurt you on the surface?"

Frisk frowned, the cookie was put to the side.

'Well-,' The ink trailed off. 'Really really hard to say.' It was kind of a loaded question and they tapped their fingers in thought. 'Teratorns, or just Tornies-monster birds that eat humans. Fly a lot.'

Frisk stood up on the chair, flapping their arms up and down to emphasize a point.

'Can't out run them.'

Asgore nodded, a paw twisted his mane, appearing thoughtful. "I've never heard of a tera…torn. Do they attack other monsters as well?"

A brisk nod gave the answer.

'There are Navaja too. Lizards that fight a lot. Can be cool pets too.'

"Pets?" Asgore cocked his head, attempting to look curious and light-hearted. "Fascinating."

Though it was clear he was still quite disturbed.

'And humans! Humans kill a lot too.' Frisk bolded the word "kill" before sliding it over. As they reflected on things, the monsters were in danger now that the barrier was broken. Frisk didn't want to outright admit it and risk making Asgore mad—though they wanted to give at least a warning.

That's what friends did, right? Besides, it was the polite thing to do.

Asgore made no comment. Instead he looked at the floor, pointedly ignoring Frisk. He seemed to struggle with some inner turmoil as his fur pricked and his brow soured in silence. Frisk was careful to remain quiet.

Asgore was still a stranger and they weren't going to pretend to know what was going on in his head. Maybe he would snap? He did kill children after all.

Frisk again reached for a cookie. This time they wrapped it up in a cloth napkin. They ended up wrapping up every single cookie and pocketed the goods for later. Asgore didn't look like he wanted one anyway.

Just sitting at the table was too intense and Frisk fidgeted a bit before quietly climbing off the seat. Asgore never left their view and they began to back away, closer to the exit…

Asgore noticed however. He flinched as if startled awake and stood up. Frisk froze, trying to look casual as they caught sight of the door in the corner of a socket.

It was ridiculous. Asgore wasn't dangerous…not anymore.

Still, Frisk was a bit scared as the king moved over to them.

He was a hirsine, a bull, a beast that charged into battle. A horned hirsine was dangerous to children. Frisk couldn't help but recall a peer that had lost a bet and clamored down into a hirsine's padlock. The horns had hooked the child in place, while its hungry muzzle gored everything—eating even the bones.

Yes, smart children didn't mess with hirsine.

Suddenly filled with determination and perhaps twisted inspiration, Frisk reached over to the paper.

'Hirsine monsters,' Frisk paused, pointing at Asgore, 'Kill too.'

Asgore's disposition didn't changed. He just nodded solemnly; though, a glint in his eye hinted at surprise.

The hirsine that tended to gore children was far scarier than Asgore had ever been, even with his trident and initial cold desperation for a soul…

Frisk laughed!

Their mandible dangled, threatening to fall. They just couldn't help it! They felt silly for being afraid, especially when Asgore then looked down at them with a dumbfounded expression.

Oh boy, he looked like a teddy bear next to that bloodthirsty hirsine—there was just no comparing the two.

They clutched their ribs, a mock-habit from breathing. Asgore joined in by laughing as well, but it was clear it was just to be polite. He had no idea what was so funny.

Still, the laughing had removed the once intense atmosphere. Frisk smiled up at Asgore and he smiled back, genuine.

"Alright, Frisk!" Asgore did his best to look jovial, "It's late. Both of us would be wise to head to bed."

Asgore pretended to yawn and Frisk looked up with glowering sockets.

Oh boy, were his teeth huge!

Still Frisk smiled, but made a note never to get near those chompers.

They were surprised when Asgore led them to a bedroom.

Frisk gestured to the room in confusion.

Surely, he didn't expect Frisk to stay the night?

Apparently so. He gathered what Frisk was saying and he nodded, almost looking a bit stern.

"Yes, you are welcome to sleep here."

Frisk didn't want to…not really. They felt they didn't have much choice in the matter as they were ushered into the room.

Asgore fluffed a pillow. "Besides, it's much nicer than the ground from before, right?"  
Frisk giggled—true, that was very true.

\-----

The desk grew cluttered as Asgore shuffled papers and books about. The room was dark, illuminated only by his burning eyes.

He was tense, fur raised.

He needed to find it.

Exactly what "it" was, he couldn't recall—only that it needed to be found.

A file, thick as his mane, was assessed. It contained papers written in a language he couldn't understand, though it was recognizable enough for him to realize he should have. The letters took the form of symbols—powerful images and glyphs.

Chuckling, he shook his head. His memory had gotten old, being trapped for so long.

Fortunately, the papers had many images and Asgore began to fill in the blanks.

A book, one he could read, was also studied: Humanology, the title read.

It was written from the perspective of a monster. The author he knew personally—Gerson, the Captain who had commanded the monster army on the surface.

Asgore made a note to pay Gerson a visit—while he had the luxury. He expected to be eternally busy when monsters started colonizing the surface.

The book opened and was flipped to a particular category: Killing Humans.

It was a subject Asgore knew all too well. He must have read the same book over a hundred times before. He also had implemented the techniques and recommended execution methods more than a thousand times during the war. Heck, he may have helped write portions of the book—if his memory was correct.

Asgore was confident in his ability to kill a human. He had the experience…

A red trident manifested from the air and held it firmly in his grasp. He held it aloft, the massive weapon lit up the dark room with the glow of determination.

Frisk.

The child's name came suddenly. Asgore flinched. He hadn't dared find out the names of the other children who never managed to escape.

Determination.

It was the determining factor of the future, Asgore decided. As he held the trident, hidden memories and knowledge were shared, spilling forth.

Asgore knew of the other timelines, the resets, and the many deaths of Frisk by his own hand. It was enough to drive any creature mad, but Asgore was a king—he would be better.


	3. Snail Noodles

Frisk woke up, a bit startled. It took a moment to remember where they were.

The bedcover suddenly felt constrictive and uncomfortable. Things felt stiff, and dead.

Just like them.

Of course, things just wouldn't feel as soft without skin.

Frisk found themselves already missing a more refined sense of touch. They rubbed their phalanges together, flaking off dry goop.

Delightful.

Apparently Asgore was thinking the same. He had entered the room, a bucket and brush in hand.

"Good morning, Frisk!"

They slipped out of bed, guessing his intentions. Frisk was eager to get that brush. The dried goop was itchy now that they noticed it.

With a chuckle, Asgore lead them into another room, one they hadn't seen inside before.

It was a wash room, though it lacked a toilet or any other amities. Only a drain was in the center of the tiled room.

"There you are. A towel and water are in the very back."

Frisk was left to themselves. Clothes put to the side, they became aggressive with the brush.

The bucket contained soap and their bones were worked into a lather.

Briefly, they giggled at their reflection—finding they looked like a cloud or sheep.

Washing off was an uncomfortable reminder, however. The goop made the water and suds red and sticky.

Blood.

Frisk was too familiar with it. They rubbed at their nasal cavity, expecting the smell to be stronger.

They weren't complaining.

Once dry, they put on a new outfit that had been placed out. It was an exact copy of the old one, save for some stripe variations.

Frisk entered into the hallway, catching a glance of a mirror. Not one to cast aside their curiosity they rushed up to look.

Their reflection was as clear as it had ever been. Their hollows eyes were the most interesting. Only one eye socket had a glowing eyelight and it flickered when Frisk blinked. The other socket was dark, though Frisk could see out of both, despite the mismatched pair.

As for their bones, everything was no doubt cleaner and whiter.

Frisk was far from comfortable, however. Getting used to a new body would take time.

They clicked their teeth together and experimentally tugged at their jaws.

Magic pooled at their teeth and glowed an eerie red—like they've helped themselves to a piece of meat.

They tried to speak.

Hisssss.

A hissing, almost whistling sound came about. They coughed, bubbles floated out.

Odd.

Obviously magic had a play in a skeleton speaking. It was frowned upon for a child to learn magic before their conversion so Frisk would have to guess how to tap into it.

They were determined to get it right.

Instinct took over as Frisk stared into the mirror. The magic spilled from their teeth like smoke.

Then they spoke.

"Ffffrisssssk…F-frisssk…Frisssk!"

It was a start.

"Assssgore…..Asssgore…Ass…Gore."  
Wow. Frisk couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

It was some horrible imagery, made all the more funny when compared to the fluffy reality that was Asgore.

Frisk rubbed their face vigorously, trying to stifle their growing laugher.

"Child, what's so funny?"

Asgore called down the hall, jovial and boisterously loud.

"No matter. I'm preparing a meal. Come into the kitchen if you like."

Frisk could hear the clanking of pots and pans clear across the house. The clarity was striking.

They could only hope their sense of taste hadn't gotten terrible.

Frisk continued looking.

Their eyesight was also improved, so they payed careful attention to the sutures and nuances of their bones.

They tried to remember what they looked like before, but they never had cared much for their appearance. Closing their eyes, they tried.

It was important.

Suddenly their reflection had the skin and hair restored. They looked alive again.

Frisk was satisfied then. It was the first bit of magic they were expected to know.

Going into the kitchen they found a spectacular mess. Asgore seemed like he had trouble deciding on what to make. Half mixed ingredients were scattered about the counters and he was currently bent down, staring intently at the oven.

He startled when he saw them, though he made no comment on their appearance.

"Right on time. Go ahead and get settled at the table. I'll bring things along shortly."

Asgore brought out what he called a snail casserole. Frisk wasn't sure what to make of it.

It was more soup-like than any casserole they've seen. Snail shells floated about in a greenish black goop and their spoon came back thick.

Neat.

"I decided on a snail dish since they contain a lot of calcium—the shells, mainly. Good for bones."

Frisked nodded vigorously and smiled. They abandoned the spoon and plucked the shells right from the muck. The shells were pleasantly crunchy and found themselves liking the meal enough to finish it.

Waste not, want not. That was a rule.

They picked at their teeth, suddenly very grateful their mother had violently insisted they brushed their teeth so many times before.

Gosh, did Frisk miss her.

They would go looking for her first thing—right, after exploring the rest of the Underground.

Frisk would take their leave then. Asgore seemed to already know their intentions, as he lingered by the front door.

At that Frisk tensed. A little angry. Asgore wouldn't try to keep them here would he?

"Thank you for the lovely company, child."

Apparently not. His expression was resigned and professional. His paw outstretched and the two shook hands, as if it had been business all along.

Frisk was also given a purse of gold as they walked out the door. Asgore insisted they rent a room the next time they wanted to sleep.

It was a promise.

\--

It was strange walking through the underground. Before, everything had been a dream and lived in their imagination.

Now, everything was real—terrifyingly and excitingly real!

Unlike before, they took an elevator to New Home. When they stepped out everything was a bit overwhelming. There were monsters everywhere, all shapes and sizes—colors, and so much more!

Frisk wasn't sure what to do first but they weren't allowed to stand around and make a plan of action. A torrent of busy monsters filled the streets and urged them forward. They couldn't stop walking, least they got run over. The city was extremely population dense and wasn't a place Frisk had ever lived in.

Frisk's family were nomadic and most at home in open spaces. The underground wasn't a place for their family, or Frisk.

They decided to move on quickly. As much as they wanted to explore New Home, they were seriously afraid of getting lost—or hurt, considering how some of the monsters glared at them.

Eventually, they found an empty space to stop. Filled with determination to get out of New Home they approached a monster for directions.

"Excussse me." They waved a hand around for attention, "H-how can I get out of Neeew Home?" The monster appeared engrossed in a book and didn't so much glance their way as a hand gestured towards some elevators.

Good enough.

"Thanksss."

At the elevators, the crowds were thinner and monsters were starting to take notice of Frisk. The atmosphere became ominous. Monsters began closing in around them: perhaps curious…or furious.

"Oh wow, it's the human!"  
"…Maybe I can get an authograph?"

"I dare you to get touch it, dude…"

Frisk couldn't help but spot familiar faces among the crowd, species they've seen on the surface—each with varying degrees of danger.

However, with the added sentience—every monster was dangerous. Frisk couldn't help but panic a little as they discreetly tried to get away. At first it was a slow walk, but then it sped up…

Someone had called the guards and suddenly Frisk was running as fast as they could.

They aimed for an elevator and frantically pressed all the buttons. It worked, much to the dismay of the other passengers. Frisk got off when the elevator floor flipped to Hotland. They scrambled out like a wild animal, afraid they would be trapped.

Frisk was jogging on a burning path. Lava lined both sides of the rocky cavern. Frisk had to stop to admire the view. Experimentally they tossed a rock in. It didn't dissolve or exploded like they expected. Instead the rock floated and bounced around in the thermal energy, slowly melting as if the lava was chewing it.

Frisk was reminded of their many deaths from lava. Their body had been like that rock—it wasn't quick or painless at all. Instead they had bounced around as they were chewed down to the atomic level.

How traumatic.

They must had died in Hotland more than any other place. The paths had a tendency to stretch into steep downward cliffs and piercing stalagmites rose from the lava below. Before they were practically blind and the intensity of the heat made focusing their steps hard.

Thankfully, they could look around now. The place consisted of lots of empty land—likely made of igneous rock.

Frisk could make out a few residential homes on far off cliffsides, but interest in exploring the area was fleeting at best. If the crowds in New Home overwhelmed them, the grief Hotland had caused them was too unpleasant and fresh to linger.

Waterfall it was then.

They found they had to redo many of the puzzles, but it was actually a very pleasant experience now that they could see what was going on.

Frisk recalled the embarrassment of Alphys having to explain even the slightest of detail and her having to hack all the puzzles before—but…

In the end Alphys had mislead them. It turns out the good doctor had fabricated everything—along with that Mettaton guy. The puzzles had been under her full control the entire time.

How frustrating.

Frisk couldn't trust those two…so, who was left they could trust?

Alphys' lab was now in front of them.

They hugged themselves, suddenly unsure why they even bothered to return. It was just opening up old wounds…betrayals…in fact Frisk hated plenty of these monsters.

So why come back?

Curiosity, it was simple—they reassured themselves. Frisk wanted to see what they missed—that was it—only it.

They clicked the button on a speaker by the door.

"H-hello? Doc…Alphys!"

Frisk was getting better at speaking, but boy was it exhausting. Apparently, each word required a bit of magic.

"W-what? O-oh, hey! It's you. You're back. Um…ok, cool—"

"HOLY SMOKES! Al, that the punk?! Let them in—COME ON!"

The door opened. Frisk cautiously stepped inside and it had been for a good reason. Undyne leaped down from above and tackled them in a bear hug.

"Squeee!"

Frisk squeaked and felt their magic weaken. Their skin and hair was a hologram and it flickered in Undyne's embrace.

Undyne herself didn't seem to notice. She was too busy testing Frisk's limits for physical pressure and their ribs felt like they were going to cave in.

When Frisk was finally put down, they sighed and made of show of being relieved—manners be damned.

Alphys approached slowly, two noodle cups in hand.

"Hey BRAT, about time you show up! Me and Al are about to watch more of that human histo-…anime." Undyne corrected. Frisk had been the one to tell her that anime wasn't real, but it was clear a big part of her refused to believe her.

Frisk shrugged. Considering they were in an underground full of talking animals—anime very well could have been real—probably on another planet.

"Y-yeah, nice to see you again! We tried to contact you on the surface but you wouldn't pick up…"  
"Oops." Frisk had the decency to look embarrassed. They had forgotten their phone at the bottom of the hole with their original clothes.

"I..ended up lossing it."

Alphys perked up. She might have come to the conclusion that Frisk wanted nothing to do with monsters now that they were free.

She wasn't that far off.

"That's…not a problem! I'll be right back and get you a new one!"

Alphys was so nice. Shame she wasn't trustworthy.

Now that the doctor was gone Frisk was staring at Undyne. They had known the good captain was a fish monster of some sort—had scales and fins, thanks to overheard second-hand descriptions—but…

It was still a surprise—for a monster to talk.

Especially the kind Undyne was. The species was ripped right of Frisk's nightmares.

Drowners, everyone called them.

Also known as Kappas. They bred on the surface like rats, infecting waterways and killing off forests with their horrible habits.

Drowners were a pest and it was a common courtesy to kill them.

Frisk made a note to warn Undyne about that.

Unlike other monsters, Frisk actually liked her.

She hadn't tried any manipulation tactics and was sincere in her intentions when they first meet.

Frisk could respect that. Even when the spears gored them and made death slow, Frisk respected that.

Drowners always attacked on sight anyway.

"HEY BRAT!" Undyne had been vigorously waving a hand in front of Frisk. "Why you staring at me like that?!" Frisk didn't say anything.

Where to begin…

"OH, I see how it is!" Undyne's smile grew menacing. "You wanna FIGHT huh PUNK?"

Things happened fast.

CRACK.

A huge blue spear stabbed into the lab floor between them.

Frisk was too startled to protest.

"Let's warm up with some dodging!"

Spear after spear shot up from the tile, practically blinding Frisk from the blue glow of magic.

Frisk moved. The location of the spears were given away by spots of light right before they appeared.

It was obvious that Undyne was holding back as the spears were shorter and less erratic. But the danger was found in the speed.

Frisk was thrown into a morbid dance practice as they leaped from tile to tile, spears erupting just behind.

It was getting harder to stay away from the grind. Frisk was cornered against a wall, their back pinned—the glow just behind.

Undyne wouldn't kill them.

Right?

"Good hustle, brat! No wonder you outran me that long ago! You've got some serious SPEED going on!"

Undyne looked more than pleased and she gave Frisk a thumbs up.

It was then Alphys came back, phone in hand.

"Here you are Frisk, you're all set to go."

Beep!

"Oh that's the noodles. Undyne go pick a movie!"

"On it Al!"

Undyne ran up to the second floor and Frisk stood still, wary. Their legs felt like jelly from that dance. Alphys had given them a phone—it was fat and clunky just like the old one, but it was a nice gift.

Still, Frisk couldn't help but be suspicious. The phone was scrutinized. Surely, Alphys had put some sort of spyware device on it—to keep track of Frisk.

They were happy they lost their old phone.

'Privacy is worth protecting.'

Their mom had told them that—plenty.

"BRAT the movie is starting! Get up here."

The movie—an anime of course, seemed like a variation of Alphys' favorite, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

Frisk slinked deep into the couch as the show commenced. They internally grimaced at the bright colors and tacky designs of the characters.

They had to admit though, these anime shows beat Dad's media collection any day.

That guy had no boundaries.

"Wow, I can't wait to try tennis and all those other sports on the surface!"

Frisk grumbled. All the sports left on the surface kinda sucked—no one sane played tennis anymore. Or basketball, or baseball…football…basically anything with balls was off limits.

They weren't about to tell Undyne that though.

Frisk was pleasantly surprised when Alphys handed them a bowl of noodles. They hadn't been expecting food.

It tasted bland, but it was clear Alphys put thought into it. It had an egg and cut up veggies—shaped to mimic the same dish from the anime.

Frisk was impressed. Maybe they would suggest for Alphys to give Undyne and Papyrus cooking lessons.

Ahh, Papyrus.

Frisk honestly didn't know how to feel about the guy. He seemed nice enough, but when the whole dating scenario happened, Frisk got some serious pedo-vibes from the guy.

Though honestly, Papyrus was an innocent little goober—and probably creepily desperate.

It made sense he'd turn out that way if he lived in a place as nice as the underground.

The now empty bowl was put aside. All the monsters, as nice as they came off, were in serious trouble—especially Alphys and Undyne if they expected the surface to be like the funny anime show they were currently engrossed in.

As for the show, it had gone to the end credits.

Frisk needed to tell them, how wrong everything was.

Besides, Mom always told them to tell the truth-if it had benefits.

They got off from the couch and unceremoniously turned off the television.

"What!? Dude, what the heck!"

"W-we were going to watch another…You didn't like it?" Alphys looked close to crying.

Frisk giggled. Their reactions were priceless.

"No, no! Don't…misss-understand! I like it, I like it." They reassured,

"We just seriously need to talk."

That got their attention, though both of them weren't sure what to make of it.

Undyne got serious too, her career as Captain of the Royal Guard seeping through.

"Right, no problem! Shoot, you can talk to us about anything you want!"

Frisk channeled more magic to speak—the undead equivalent of taking in a deep breath.

"Hrm…well, where to start." Frisk paused, there was just so many things, "Firstly, monsters on the surface aren't like you guys! They don't speak, or even think—they're like animals!"

Alphys looked mortified, Undyne offended and baffled.

"Whoa, what?!" A spear was summoned, "Monsters are animals!?" Undyne lifted Frisk up by their sweater. Apparently, she wasn't the type to sit still and listen—and to jump to conclusions.

Sigh.

"Ahh, wait stop, Undyne! F-frisk was just in the middle of explaining!"

The sweater was made with skin and guts in mind—plus, it hadn't fit as well as the original.

Frisk slipped from their sweater and fell onto the ground.

They growled, that had hurt. The previously charged magic kept the hologram, strong—thankfully.

"Oh my gosh! Frisk are you alright?!" Alphys quickly rushed to help Frisk up, but her outstretched hand was smacked away.

Touching someone was rude—it broke a rule on the surface.

Undyne had the decency to looked ashamed and she held the sweater out as if it bit her.

Yet, Undyne also stared with horror—Frisk's body—as shown in skin by the hologram—was covered in scars.

"H-holy shit…Frisk! You're covered in scars—what the HELL happened!"

Frisk smirked, a little amused.

"The Surface happened." Frisk's voice lost all humor, "Life up there isn't fun. In fact, I just might live in the underground if things remain just as good."

Both Alphys and Undyne visibly paled. The scars had ripped away any fantasy anime helped them build up.

"You said surface monsters?" Alphys glimmered with curiosity, her mind already twirling.

"Yeah…not all the monsters got locked away. Some…survived…," Frisk gestured to a collection of anime, "I'll show you guys more accurate history if I get the chance."

"That would be amazing Frisk, thanks…"

"Yeah totally—we get it now—serious days are ahead." Undyne held the sweater out.

Frisk didn't take it. "Hey Undyne…you're a kappa right?"

"What? YEAH! How'd you know—"  
"Surface…kappas live on the surface."

"Dang, how—"

"They eat kids."

"What?"

"They eat kids…kill a lot…no joke."

Undyne scratched her fins nervously, as if she didn't hear correctly.

"Ha, I g-guess that's HA…how you managed to outrun me when we first fought, huh?"

Frisk scowled, pretending not to be amused. Undyne had a point but watching her mentally back pedal was even more amusing.

"Wow, uh—that came out wrong…sorry!"

Frisk shrugged, chuckling.

"No harm. I came back to give you all a heads up."

That was a lie—Frisk came back because the weather was so bad.

Regarding the weather, hopefully things would clear up in a few days or so.

"Anyway thanks for…the food…and anime."

Frisk hadn't talked that long in a while. Their jaws felt tight with a sort of magic fatigue.

"Bye."

"Wait FRISK, your sweater!"

Undyne balled up said sweater and threw it at the exit, just as Frisk walked through.

Frisk chose to leave it behind. It never was good as their original had been anyway. They swore they saw a glimpse of Chara's face in the fabric a few times. It gave them the willies just thinking about wearing it now.

Next stop, Waterfall!


	4. Trashed Snow

The chill caverns of Waterfall were a relief! The burning heat was just a bad memory and they tried not to think about how they would have to backtrack if they wanted to go home eventually.

Now, they stopped to enjoy the water. It stunk of sulfur and probably had nasty secrets hidden below, but the water was still better than what was naturally found above.

Frisk decided to jump into a river that ran along a path they would have to walk anyway. They knew how to swim—it was a must know for all children.

Swimming without hair and skin was an entirely different experience, however. The water felt colder than before and the marrow in their bones was poor at retaining heat.

The fear of freezing solid was very real, but Frisk refused to get out and walk.

Determination pushed them forward. Waterfall would be the perfect place to relearn how to swim.

The magical hologram gave them buoyancy, as well as the core holding their bones together. It was like swimming after eating a bunch of balloons and Frisk felt like they were flying over the water instead.

Frisk had to work against the river current. At first it was weak but eventually it turned into a losing battle. They got out of the water then, happy they didn't bother with the sweater from before—it would have been soggy and gross.

The walk continued and Frisk paused, floored by what they saw. Up ahead was The Dump.

Valleys and valleys of garbage lay in their wake. Frisk jaw dropped, simultaneously amazed and disgusted. They could tell by the smell they had traveled the area before, but actually seeing what they likely stepped through made their non-existent guts churn.

Frisk was very happy they hadn't been swimming for long. They certainly needed another bath.

Trash, mainly of the plastic variety bobbed in the water. It was just like how the ocean was, full of bobbing garbage.

It ruined the mystic of the place, comparing it to home. Frisk regained a sense of adventure when they continued onward, however.

The ceiling and walls gave way to crystals and bioluminescent mushrooms. The atmosphere was the prettiest and calmest they've ever seen a place, apart from in old media. Unlike the other places, Frisk took their time walking.

They passed by a cave with a store sign plopped in front and so Frisk just had to see inside!

"Whoa there! I've got stuff for sell, like always!"

Gerson greeted them at a counter. The tortoise had been memorable enough and his voice was enough to remember him by.

Frisk tried to look polite, as they discreetly stared. He looked positively ancient and his skin was taut like a mummy's. It was as unsettling as it was fascinating.

Right, this monster had been in the war. Well, Frisk certainly believed him looking like that.

"Do you have any clothing?"

The idea was spontaneous. Frisk itched their ribs. They couldn't be left bare forever.

Gerson eyed them, keenly. Obviously he noticed their scars and he leaned back, mulling something over.

"Hrm, little snapper. Where'd you get all those marks?"

Frisk chuckled. "No idea! Too many to remember."

At that the tortoise nodded solemnly. He could relate, though clearly he was disturbed he could on that level with a child.

"Well, ahh…hate to say this but any clothing I did have up got eaten up by moths and all sorts of vermin ages ago. I have nothing I could give yah…sorry."  
Frisk grumbled. It was worth a try.

"But hey, check this out!"

The tortoise spun around, showing his shell. Deep cracks and grooves marred the surface. The entire thing looked like it had been caved in with a hammer—it was even more remarkable the guy was alive.

"Yep, this shell is one of the reasons I'm still kicking—wha ah ah!"

Frisk nodded and then an idea came. "No clothes but…do you have any armor?"  
Gerson stopped laughing. He frowned as he regarded his stock of weaponry.

"Sorry little snaps, we don't make armor for children down here."

Frisk sighed—figures.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a discount—say 25%." He gestured to a shelf lined with general goods, mainly tea and biscuits.

It appealed but Frisk still lingered on the weapons.

"I'll take that knife."

Gerson did a double take.

"Wha, nah ah little snaps. I've got a strict 'no selling weapons to children' rule."

Frisk scowled.

It was too good to be true.

Frisk turned to leave the shop.

"Now wait just a minute, don't go—"

The disappointment was palatable. Frisk grinded their teeth in frustration. They were sure that tortoise would have understood their need for a weapon, it was ridiculous.

Frisk walked briskly, edger to get some distance from that old fart.

The tunnel that lead to Snowdin was in front of them. Frisk shuffled their feet, a bit nervous.

What were they doing?

Frisk wanted to go home, but each step took them deeper into the underground.

They weren't sure what they wanted anymore.

The path into Snowdin was rather scenic. A river that carried cubes of ice along its current was to the right. On the left a collection of pine trees and sparkling rocks were dusted with snow.

Frisk had no problem admitting everything looked very pretty.

The house of the skeleton brothers was the first building passed, which they did so quickly. Frisk wasn't up to chatting, which was bound to happen if either Sans or Papyrus spotted them.

The general store and the inn was their stop. Frisk entered the store, sure to find clothing.

A selection was in the back and Frisk balked at the choice. Very few outfits were on display. Everything consisted mostly of rolls of fabric and stitching supplies.

It made sense—monsters had diverse needs so making their own would be the most practical.

Of course, Frisk had neither the time or skill to make something. Whatever they could manage would just fall apart within the day.

There were sweaters, but Frisk was plenty sick of it.

The shorts they had on also had to go.

Frisk sighed and facepalmed.

Alright fine, they would try to make something!

If it meant Frisk didn't have to wear another sweater, things would be fine.

They looked over the materials. Most of the fabric looked unfamiliar. Frisk could only guess what the best uses for them would be.

A brown leathery material stood out. The label read, "Molted Fresh."

Weird brand name.

It was apparently some kind of reptile skin with patches of thick scales. It was thinner than normal.

Frisk guessed it was shed skin rather than taken from a killed animal. Monsters were too nice down here for anything more, right?

Neat.

Frisk also got plates of metal, wire, sewing needles, along with other general goods and tons more. It turned out Asgore had been rather generous with his gold.

A purple rabbit was at the checkout.

"Welcome, nice of you to stop in again! Find everything you need?"

Frisk nodded. The rabbit remembered them, but Frisk didn't.

Of course, Frisk didn't bring attention to the fact.

They walked out with a warm plate of cinnabunnies. It wasn't a healthy dinner and boy was Frisk looking forward to it!

The inn keeper was nice enough and Frisk got a comfy room. After a few cinnabunnies and making a note to brush their teeth, Frisk set to work.

They laid out everything they had onto the bed, anxious to start but hadn't a clue how.

Frisk shrugged. They would wing it.

The end result was a dark brown, asymmetrical biker's jacket. Frisk also had tied the material to their ribs with strips of the skin and copper hooks. Their shorts were discarded in favor of slacks made from the same material.

Frisk looked into a mirror and figured they would violently cringe when they looked back at this moment.

The outfit sucked.

They didn't bother with a shirt. It was a good thing to show off scars, their dad said. The more someone had, the more people left you alone—that seemed great!

Frisk went to bed—right after brushing their teeth.

\----

Morning wasn't welcome as Frisk slapped themselves awake. They ate the rest of the cinnabunnies and were well sick from all the sugar.

Being in the underground without being hunted was a nice vacation. They could sleep in without worry of having to beat a storm, or to be bothered by some rando attacking. Frisk dared say they were at peace.

Now what to do?

Frisk never had gone on vacation. People were supposed to have fun on those, right?

Well, they got up. Looks like they'd have to go hunting for it.

Frisk went out of Snowdin, towards the Ruins. It was the last place they had to visit--might as well get it over with.

Coming across puzzles was normal if memories were correct. Frisk didn't remember dying from any of them so they were able to pass by them easily.

Frisk waved at passing monsters, mainly dog and rabbit ones.

They saw some children playing in the snow and realized they've never seen it so clean.

Snow on the surface was always toxic and this was some pristine stuff. Frisk excitedly made a pile of snowballs. They remembered vividly cartoons of characters playing in the snow.

Frisk wasn't about to let an opportunity for fun to slip by. Mimicking a cartoon was something exciting and new!

A target was acquired and a snowball was let loose. It hit a drake who twisted around, a surprising amount of fire in his eyes.

"Hey, who threw that?"

He charged and stopped in front of Frisk. He puffed up his feathers, which consisted of transparent ice. His wings flapped and the feathers shimmered in a show of glitter.

This monster was so pretty!

"EYEcie you, human!" Said the drake, as it let loose an attack.

A huge snowball to the face brought Frisk back to attention. Their hologram flickered and snow got into their sockets.

It ironically burned.

Frisk's hologram no longer held up and their bones shown in all their glory.

Apparently, they were too glorious as all the monster children shrieked and the drake back-peddled.

They all ended up running away with horror-stricken faces and Frisk was left scratching their cranium—simply stupefied.

Weird.

Frisk didn't think turning into a skeleton was weird though. In fact, it was the least weird thing down here.

All humans were skeletons after all. Why didn't they know that?

Frisk shrugged. It wasn't their problem. They returned to their pile of snowballs. Tossing a few around, they weren't sure what to do.

A snowball began rolling and got a bit bigger.

Of course!

Frisk began rolling the ball with gusto.

They would make their own monsters to play with.

The pace was quick and soon Frisk was carving a smile into their new friend.

The snowman was given a makeover. Branches were stuck erratically all over its body.

Oh boy was it ugly.

Frisk imagined it was a tentacle monster—specifically one that wanted to consume them whole.

Sometimes the plumbing on the surface got infested with those sorts of critters.

Several more tentacle monsters were made—just one wouldn't be enough for what they planned.

A particularly hardy branch was selected for a weapon and Frisk engaged in battle.

An army stood before them. Their stick raised, turned a mighty staff as their magic sparked at the tip.

Sizzzzz!

One by one the monsters were cleaved in half.

Thwock!

Frisk parried with the tentacles and each broke with a satisfying snap.

Soon Frisk was stomping any remaining piles down, glee evident on their face.

Good god was snow fun!

It's a shame there weren't any other kids to play with. Frisk frowned as they couldn't help but remember their family. Mom adopted a lot of kids so Frisk had a lot of siblings.

They couldn't wait to rub it in their faces about finding this place!

Frisk began making more snowman, but the novelty was wearing off. The stick was raised.

Snap.

It broke.

Frisk gritted their teeth and they crushed the rest of the stick.

If only Gerson had let them buy a weapon!

They used their fists to impact the snow, but their hands just became uncomfortably cold.

Clap. Clap. Clap!

"WOWIE, those were some COOL moves!"

Frisk spun around, eyes wide in terror.

Only one guy had such a memorable voice.

"I never knew there were OTHER skeletons in the underground—especially babybones!"

Oh wow, it was Papyrus.

Frisk stared. Neat, he'd looked just like they imagined—save for that outfit…

Papyrus was dressed in white robes with golden lining. An emblem for the royal family, a blue delta rune was on his chest. He also had a long red scarf around his neck, flowing behind like a cape majestically.

"Babybones allow me to introduce myself. I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS! MONSTER AMBASSADOR EXTRAORDINAIRE, TO THE HUMANS ON THE SURFACE!" He struck a dramatic pose, "Also, it's very nice to meet you!"

He bent down to Frisk's level, looking mighty ecstatic.

"Your sparing skills leave some things to be desire but WORRY NOT! The great Papyrus will provide an excellent example!"

Papyrus seemed in his element as he danced across the snow.

"BEHOLD, my SPECIAL ATTACK!"

He did a flip as he summoned an explosion of bones from the snow—shaped to spell out "Cool Dude!"

Frisk admitted. He was a cool dude with an attack like that.

"Now you try!"

Huh?

Apparently, Papyrus had been talking while doing his attack. Frisk hadn't heard a word.

"…What?"

"Do your special attack, silly!"

Frisk shuffled in place before reaching down to pick up a broken stick. It fell apart as they picked it up but Frisk still made a show of throwing it a full half-meter, breaking into a pathetic puff of splinters. Special attack done, Frisk clapped a little in approval. It was very hard not to laugh.

Papyrus had the most horror-stricken expression. His hands raised to cover his mouth in mortification.

"WOW, ok. GREAT WORK! We can work with this babybones!"

Frisk frowned at the usage of "babybones." What a strange, demeaning word.

"Please don't call me that."

"Hrm?"

"Babybones, just don't."

Something came over Papyrus. His dark sockets burst into balls of light from surprise.

"ARGH OH NO! It turns out I was SO excited to find another skeleton that I FORGOT my manners! Babybo-*ahem, tiny skeleton please do me the honor of telling the great Papyrus your name."

The name "Frisk" almost left their teeth, but then they reconsidered. Papyrus obviously didn't recognize them…though it was understandable with their terrible outfit.

They rattled as they choked down laughter, though Papyrus saw it as excitement.

"Fear not, tiny skeleton! Though the great Papyrus is an amazing name, any name you give is sure to be great too!"

"My name is…Ksirf."

Frisk almost face-palmed. Ksirf was just Frisk backwards and it certainly didn't sound like a real name.

"Kur—sive?"

They nodded in approval. Papyrus put more effort into the name then they did.

"Wowie, how exotic!"

Papyrus offered a handshake which Frisk returned.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance young Ksirf! The great and powerful Papyrus is always delighted to meet new friends."

Friends already, huh?

He was a funny guy, genuine too. Maybe Frisk could trust him—but just a little.

Mom said always said be prepared for anything.

"So Ksirf!" He summoned a bone in his hand, "Do you know any bone attacks?"

They shook their head—no.

The horrified expression returned, though Papyrus seemed in deep consideration over something.

"Here, you can go ahead and borrow mine!"

The bone was placed in their hand. It was small even for their proportions.

"Thanks."  
"Of course—you're welcome Ksirf! Now the great and powerful Papyrus will commence his mentorship!"  
Papyrus ran ahead and marked an X into the snow.

"Alright, now do your attack—try to hit here on this X!"

Frisk threw the bone. It bounced off Papyrus's skull and he shot them a look just on the verge of looking incredulous.

"Wow, ok NOOO. Ksirf, try again with magic this time," His voice got notably lower, "You know how to use magic, right?"

Frisk nodded. Papyrus looked visibly relieved.

The bone was taken again and this time Frisk focused in their red magic. The bone soon glowed a bloody concentration.

But a glowing bone wasn't enough.

They imagined the weapon they wanted—the one Gerson refused to sell them.

One side of the bone warped and grew pointed. It was a deadly spike as it flew and Papyrus only narrowly avoided it. The spike pierced near the X and the snow exploded. A demonic pink crater smoldered where the bone impacted.

For once Papyrus was briefly left speechless.

"WOWIE! Good job Ksirf! That was cool enough to be your SPECIAL attack."

Frisk shuffled their feet, a bit bashful. It was only a simple charge grenade. Everyone knew that attack.

"Alright Ksirf I think that finished up our training lesson—unfortunately, I have somewhere to be."  
Papyrus pulled out another bone—a slightly larger one this time.

"Here you are. Sad as it may be, you can use this to practice with in the meantime!"

Gosh, Papyrus was so sweet.

"Now Ksirf, the great and powerful Papyrus would be honored if you would accompany him to his house—and to perhaps stay for dinner?"

Papyrus's face was silently pleading.

"After all it's not everyday I meet another skeleton!"

Frisk suspected Papyrus would make spaghetti. Their non-existent stomach churned at the idea. As nice as Papyrus was, his cooking could kill.

"Sounds good."

Ahh, why did Frisk say yes?!

Frisk had no time to regret their decision as Papyrus picked them up and began a brisk jog towards his house, a cloud of snow left in his wake.


	5. A House, Rooms, Wow

The house of the skeleton brothers was very quaint. It had purple and blue swirled carpeting and orange and brown tiling in the kitchen.

How strange.

Papyrus plopped down Frisk at a chair with a dining table.

"Here we are Ksirf, the great Papyrus's abode! By all means make yourself comfortable while I commence meal crafting!" Papyrus bent down and leaned forward as if whispering a secret, "The meal is spaghetti, nyeh heh hehe~!" He then enthusiastically began rummaging around the kitchen as if someone slapped a timer in his skull.

Now free, Frisk quickly got out of the chair. They noticed how said chair lacked armrests and they stretched their arms in relief—it would be harder to put restraints on it.

Just to be safe Frisk ran their hands along the wooden legs and back—looking for any tampering that would hide any sinister intentions.

Never could be too careful, Mom always said.

Papyrus quickly worked up a storm in the kitchen. A splatter of red flew erratically around the room, landing even on the table,

For a few horrible seconds, Frisk's eyelights bugged out.

Blood?

Nope, just tomato gore.

Regardless, Frisk thought it best to keep their distance.

There was a couch and television in the living room. Frisk was tempted to click it on, but they didn't feel comfortable enough to do so in a stranger's house.

Their attention was drawn upstairs. There were two doors, each notably ominous. One was covered in a variety of stop signs and police tape, oddly enough. The other was bare but had rainbow magic sparking underneath.

Crazy weird.

Mom would have said it would have been rude to explore places in a house they weren't invited to, but Frisk deemed they were under special circumstances.

They needed to know if the house was safe. The doors were simply too suspicious not to investigate.

They opened the door with all the signs, cautiously peering in.

It looked like a normal bedroom, but appearances could be deceiving.

After checking that Papyrus hadn't noticed, Frisk tip-toed inside.

Their attention was immediately drawn to a hanging flag—it was a pirate one!

A skull and crossbones—a classic.

Frisk's family were pirates! Was Papyrus also a pirate?

The idea was exciting and Frisk made a note to ask him later.

Did he have a ship? Was he a part of a crew they hadn't met yet?

Was he hiding treasure? Frisk smirked. The idea of looting the place—heck, the underground in general, was very appealing.

Next to look at was a closet in the room—easily the most suspicious spot.

With shaky hands Frisk turned the knob. I-i-inside were…inside they found….clothes.

Of course.

Tons and tons of hanging clothes. Nothing even moderately threatening.

Frisk investigated a computer, next. The computer was ridiculously old and Frisk found they had no idea how to use it—and they didn't have the time to figure it out.

Before leaving the room, Frisk noticed a box of bones labeled "attacks." They chirped in amusement.

Papyrus' bone hoard was small for his age. On the surface, Frisk's own hoard was larger and they had gathered the equivalent of several boxes full despite not having converted until recently.

Frisk pulled out the bone attack Papyrus had let them borrow for comparison. The fact Papyrus was willing to give out his attacks even when his hoard was so lacking made it likely he was in fact a genuinely nice guy.

Still, he couldn't be trusted.

Frisk walked over to the second door and tried the knob.

Locked.

They gritted their teeth. Not finding out what was inside would drive them crazy.

After all they earned the name Frisk for a reason.

Luckily, they knew just how to handle troublesome doors. A hook from their terribly made jacket was ripped off. The metal was cheap enough to bend into a desirable shape and they jabbed it underneath the knob.

Lock-picking it was literal child's play. When Frisk stepped inside the room, they recoiled from the smell.

Despite their decreased sense, the smell was still very potent and it hung in the air like an oily mildew. A mattress with a wad of blankets was in the corner and trash, mainly socks, littered the floor. A cluttered dresser was the only thing worth investigating.

They opened it, finding only clothes and many copies of a baby-blue hoodie. Frisk was tempted to swipe a hoodie for themselves…but, Papyrus would notice.

What a pain.

They rummaged around. The inside was already messy so Frisk wasn't worried about being discreet in their investigation.

A golden glint caught their eye and they pulled out a key.

Wow, no doubt it led to treasure!

Sizzzzzing-Pop!

Frisk had to hold that thought as an unfamiliar face reflected off the metal of the key.

Said key was slowly returned to its place in the drawer. Frisk side-stepped and a hand gripped their lent bone attack.

They spun around, braced for a fight!

Frisk came face to face with a…strange lady?

Alright.

The lady wore one of the baby-blue hoodies from the dresser, along with a pair of black shorts and pink slippers.

"Hi?" Frisk muttered, still tensed for a fight.

"Whoa, easy there kiddo. Hi yourself!" The lady outstretched a hand in greeting.

Frisk didn't take it.

Their mind was reeling as it pieced together who this person was.

Only one person in the entire Underground had called them "kiddo," and they knew Papyrus didn't live alone.

Sans.

It was Sans.

Frisk began internally screaming. They wanted nothing more than to bolt from the room, but Frisk was determined to stand their ground.

Showing weakness was a no go.

Sans was the type to pretend to be a friend only to back-stab when given a chance.

Frisk would know, their family was just like that.

On another note, Sans also didn't match how Frisk imagined him.

Sans and Papyrus were brothers right?

Sans looked like a lady with his glowing eyes—that was considered an effeminate feature. It was considered manly to have dark sockets without a glow.

He must be doing it on purpose.

It made sense. Glowing eyes put up a gentle front if used long-term—it was a great tool for deception.

Additionally, Sans was plenty short. His teeth also lacked the fangs and his hands lacked the claws Frisk imagined him bearing…

"Heya, babybones…you alright there?"

It was that word again.

"Don't call me that."  
Sans had pulled away his outstretched hand, no doubt having hoped to pull a whoopie cushion gag. Frisk wasn't in the mood for jokes, their nerves were too fried for comedy.

He paused, genuine surprise was actually etched into his face.

Strange.

Sans must not have recognized them if he tried to pull the same gag twice.

Frisk smiled, if he really didn't know, now it was their turn to deceive him—or to practice doing so anyway.

They've already mastered the poker face, but actively manipulating their responses would be harder.

Well, practice makes perfect.

"Fair enough kid," Sans stepped in closer, angled so that Frisk had to move away from the dresser, "So what should I call you then? I'm Sans by the way, Sans the skeleton. And by the looks of things you're a skeleton too."

If they had blinked they would have missed it. Sans's eyelights flickered briefly at the corners.

"…Mind telling me what you're doing in my room?"

He was angry, but probably too polite to show it. He looked protective of the dresser and no doubt the secrets it hid.

"That's an intense look you got there, kiddo."

So do you, Sans…

Frisk meekly smiled, trying to come off as apologetic—innocent even.

"Oh…sorry. Papyrus invited me—said to get comfy and that I could explore the house."

At that Sans visibly relaxed. Yeah, Papyrus seemed like he would say that.

"Hrm, makes sense…sounds like my bro," Sans cocked his skull, as if trying to get a read on Frisk, "So if not babybones, what should I call you?"

"Ksirf."

It was pronounced 'cursive,' a plausible enough name—courtesy of Papyrus. Sans showed no signs of suspicion. Frisk stared at the ground and fiddled with their hands, trying to come off as shy and unassuming.

Sans might not be so friendly now that the surface was accessible.

"Nice name…a bit exotic sounding, actually? Where are you from?" Sans leaned against the dresser, trying to look casual, "Skeletons are rare in the underground." He paused, "Let me guess," Scratching his chin, he pretended to think, "New Home, right? I never go there, else I would've seen yah."  
Frisk frowned. What was Sans getting at? He was literally giving them a prepackaged lie to agree too—that, or he wanted to catch them in a lie.

Frisk would tell the truth then. After all, a big step of deception was sprinkling bits of truth into everything.

Besides, it would be silly to lie about living in the underground—they didn't know much about it.

The surface however…

"Nope!" Frisk paused to stand proudly, crossing their arms. It seemed they were picking up some of Papyrus's quirks.

"I'm from the surface!"

Sans almost fell forward, his eyelights sparked with curiosity.

"Really?" He looked over Frisk with a healthy bit of skepticism; though, he did nothing to hide his amazement.

"…That's something…what's it—"

"KSIRF! Dinner has been prepared! Nyeh? WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TOO?!"

Sans looked uncannily excited as he gestured for Frisk to follow him out of the room.

"Huh, that's our que. Come on, you can tell us all about the surface over some grub!"

Frisk prayed Papyrus left out glitter from the spaghetti this time.


	6. The Runs

The meal was uneventful and surprisingly delicious, considering Frisk no longer had a tongue with taste buds to offend.

"Thank you for inviting me over, Papyrus."

Frisk handed over an empty plate to Papyrus who was currently washing dishes—in a ridiculously high sink.

Of course, only Papyrus could turn the mundane task of washing dishes into a fascinating display.

Since the sink was too high for even him to reach, he had to use his magic to hold and to scrub the dishes.

"Impressed with my EXTRA CLEAN dish washing maneuver, Ksirf?"  
Frisk nodded. They would have tried cleaning dishes as well, but a weary fatigue overcame them. They likely would have dropped and broke a dish if they tried—and they didn't want to have to clean it up.

Even with a recent meal their energy was low and their magic ran sluggishly. The novelty of the adventure was drying up.

Sans entered the kitchen and Frisk watched how Papyrus affectionatly patted his brother's back.

The magic in their ribs knotted.

The stress of being away from their family was getting to them. With each passing moment the chances of ever catching up with them grew slimmer. They froze, looking at the ceiling.

A strange desperation settled onto Frisk's bones.

Suddenly hands were waved in front of Frisk's face and they grimaced when they realized who it was.

Sans.

"Heya kiddo, you blanked out there. You feeling okay?"

Frisk liked to think they were always one step ahead of the enemy; however, the way Sans spoke almost seemed genuine. He held out a hand in greeting, "Anyway, Paps said you could sleepover if you wanted." Sans waved his hand in the air, as if to remind Frisk it was there.

Frisk did not take it. "That's nice..." They mumbled a bit, breaking into a shy persona again.

"I actually have to leave now." Frisk said curtly, "Bye."

They made for the door, but Sans popped ahead, a hand on the knob.

Their equivalent of a heart dropped.

"After you." Sans bowed as the door opened.

For a moment there it looked like Sans wouldn't have let them leave.

Frisk didn't relax as they touched snow. Sans stepped out behind them.

"So kid...since you're leaving..." Sans was suddenly whispering.

What the hell?  
Frisk stepped away, acutely aware of their weapon. "I was thinking I could show you around Snowdin if you're going to be staying here and everything."

Frisk wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cry. They settled on a shy smile. "Uh, no thanks Sans."

"You sure? We could go to Grillby's, my treat." He whispered again, "...My bro's cooking can be a bit hit or miss with guests."

They sighed. Grillby's sounded very good and they hadn't been able to see the place properly yet...still, going with Sans didn't settle well.

He couldn't be trusted.

I'm actually not staying...in the Underground that is."

Sans's brows rose in surprise, "Oh..so you are actually going to the surface?"

He sounded doubtful, which was a bit offending.

"Yeah." Frisk turned and began walking away.

They caught a glimpse of Sans frowning when they peaked back.

Sighing, they awkwardly stopped. It was almost a guarantee Sans was going to follow them.

They might as well invite him to.

"Hey Sans!"  
"...Yeah?"  
"You can come walk with me if you want."

Immediately there was a magical pop and Sans was besides them, beaming.

"Sure, kid. That's seems run-derful."

Frisk glared. Was Sans threatening them or just making a pun? Both?

They shrugged, like Sans had when he noticed their glare.

Frisk began running, not taking any chances.

"Whoa, what?"

Sans popped in front of them with his magic a few times, but they flew by just as he came into view. It happened several times.

Frisk didn't stop running and Sans was left popping into view, waving his hands to get them to stop.

Suddenly he popped directly in front of them. A little too close, a little too fast.

Unceremoniously, Frisk charged into Sans. They both flew forward, at the mercy of momentum.

Luckily, the snow was thick enough to protect against damage.

"Gee, kid? Why go running off like that?"

Frisk simply shrugged, giving a sassy grin. "What do you mean? You suggested running in the first place."

Silence was the answer as Sans and Frisk were left staring at each other.

"Hahahaha!" Sans laughed, letting himself fall backwards.

"Haha..." Frisk also laughed, nervously.

Sans seemed content to lie in the snow but Frisk wanted to get going.

They stood over him and held out a hand to help him up.

Phhhhhhhhffffffffffffttttttttttpht!

Of course Sans still had that whoopie-cushion. They rolled their eyelights.

Classic Sans.

As soon as he stood up, Sans fell backwards again, laughing even harder.

"Ahhhhahaha!"

Frisk smiled, a testy patience burning under their shy facade.

They began walking again. Sans soon popped back to their side. He seemed genuinely happy.

Frisk wasn't sure what to make of things.

They had been walking to the north of Snowdin and they came to a dead-end in the path.

There was a river of water and on the other side was a cavernous wall. There seemed no way across.

"Hwwwis!" Sans whistled.

A boat floated into view.

"Tra la la~!"

It was the River Person!

Frisk had forgotten about them and they stared in awe at the cloaked-figure. Oddly, they didn't feel threatened. The cloak was popular fashion on the surface. Perhaps that was why.

"Take us to Hotland please."  
\-----  
The ride had been uneventful, though Sans had screamed a little when the boat came to life.

Apparently he hadn't known that it could sprout legs and run. It had been Frisk's turn to laugh.

"There you are." River Person loomed over them. "Hurry now, the sky is about to fall."

Frisk nodded, beyond grateful. "Thanks for the warning!" They then quickly patted the boat. "And you for the fast ride."

They unconsciously began running again.

"Kiddo, stop, stop--come on!"

They did.

Sans ran up breathless besides them.

"Kid, it stopped being funny."

Frisk frowned. They had barely run but Sans was already out of breath.

They filed that info away for later.

"So, kid. Why the rush?" He paused. "Was it because of what River Person said? Nah, don't mind them. They never made much sense."

Frisk raised a brow, annoyed. River Person made perfect sense. How didn't Sans realize that?

"If you say so." Frisk remembered their manners. They weren't out of the underground yet.

Sans followed tentatively behind as Frisk speed-walked ahead. The path was burning. Their shoes long destroyed and discarded.

They wanted to run, to leave Sans behind like the straggler he was.

But, that would only bring trouble. Plus, Sans would be mad.

Like he said, the running had stopped being funny.

It was a relief when they reached the elevator. They looked behind to see Sans distracted by something.

Frisk peered closer and saw that he had been stopped by Alphys.

Nope, no, no, no!

They didn't have time to chat with Alphys. Frisk wasn't in the mood to play pretend by being Ksirf either.

The elevator door opened.

"Sans!"

Both monsters jumped. Sans waved them over, but they shook their head vigorously no.

No.

Frisk stepped inside and sighed in relief when the doors closed.  
\-----  
Again, the ride had been uneventful. Frisk stayed by the elevator for a few moments, anticipating Sans popping up by their side again.

But he never did.

He must have lost interest. Perhaps Alphys had coerced him into watching some anime.

They giggled at the thought.

Frisk then stopped, catching view of a camera. They glared at it, not at all liking the spying.

The paths of Hotland were just as hot and bothersome as before. They decided to skip as they walked, kicking up gravel.

Thankfully, much of the puzzles were already solved or disengaged.

Frisk easily ended up at the elevator to New Home. They hesitated, remembering the crowds.

There was nothing to be done about it.

Sighing, they went inside.

Frisk felt uneasy now that Sans was gone. They peered at a camera in the elevator.

Was Sans spying on them from there?

The doors opened.

Or, was Sans watching them, hidden among the buildings?

New Home was huge, now that they looked all around. Buildings were so tall that they almost reached the cavernous ceiling. Monsters were seen flying up above.

Perhaps Sans was one of them.

Again Frisk giggled at the thought. They were being paranoid for sure, but they couldn't help but wonder.

The first time the crowds had distracted from everything. Now that Frisk was showing their bones, they could walk freely.

Frisk dearly wanted to explore. Several shops, one with hats, another showing baked goods-beckoned Frisk over.

But then the River Person's words were remembered.

'Hurry...the sky is about to fall.'

Hurry. Hurry.

That one word stood out.

Hurry.

The mood curdled for Frisk and they slowly made their way to the biggest building in view. It was a palace, one featuring the royal emblem.

No doubt Agore was there, along with the exit.

As they climbed up the palace steps they found the elevator they had used before.

When they stepped out everything was recognizable. Frisk smiled, satisfied they had made good time. They lingered at the palace walls, taking in New Home below.

It was a bittersweet experience. This place was paradise compared to the surface.

Frisk had uncovered a treasure they couldn't keep.

'How lame is that?' They thought.

They passed through Asgore's house. Thankfully the door had been unlocked and Asgore was elsewhere. They had no time or patience to chat.

Inevitably they arrived at the judgement hall. Golden stained glass windows created an unearthly atmosphere and they continued to be fascinated with the previously blinding glow.

Frisk might have dared linger to commit the place to memory, but then a shadow approached.

Their hand tensed over their weapon, the bone becoming pre-sharpened in the hovering magic.

The shadow came closer and it was reviled to be Sans. They expected him to be livid, angry about being left behind--but, he was calm, jolly even.

"Heya kiddo, you really sure like running, huh?" Frisk stood up straighter.

Was that a threat?

"Whoa!"

Sans took a few steps back.

"What...?" He cocked his head in confusion, "Did I startle you...or something? Gee, sorry kid."

It was Frisk's turn to be confused. The magic died down and then realized said magic had been pooling out of their sockets. An angry wispy red smoke lingered in the air.

Very creepy. Very cool.

No wonder Sans was scared. Frisk rattled their bones and relaxed their posture.

"Oh yeah, sorry...," Frisk rubbed their arms nervously, "...old habits." No harm in keeping up the shy persona.

Sans didn't appear suspicious as he relaxed himself. He casually walked up as if he had never disappeared.

"No harm done kid."

Frisk nodded. They hoped things stayed that way.

"So...you're almost to the surface."

Frisk nodded again.

Hurry.

The word spurred Frisk forward. They walked around Sans and looked back, gesturing for him to follow.

Sans blinked, his jaw mid-movement.

Apparently he wanted to talk more, but there wasn't time for that.

Entering the throne room was still startling. The beauty of the place was so rare and precious, or so Frisk thought.

They couldn't help themselves as they bent down to pick some flowers.

"Ahh, kid don't do that-"

Frisk moved forward again, pockets lined with flowers. Sans glared, any reprimand was left hanging as the kid briskly walked away.

He sighed, then shrugged.

The king probably wouldn't mind.


	7. Runs Galore

The surface changed. Sans blinked wearily at a suspicious green pool.

It hadn't been in the middle of the path before.

The pool appeared to be eating the rock as the edges smoldered.

An unwelcoming scent was thick in the air. It was strong if he could smell it.

"Ksirf."

Right, that was their name now.

"So, what should I know about the surface?"  
Frisk almost laughed. That question was just too loaded to answer plainly.

"Keep following me Sans, and you'll find out."

Walking along the cliff-sides of Mount Ebott, several smoldering pools shifted their path.

Frisk stayed clear of them and jumped when a pool suddenly bubbled.

Eventually they reached the bottom. The sky's sun was high in the air and Frisk regarded it with a smile.

They still had plenty of time.

"Kid, can we take a pit stop here?" Sans gestured to a hole in the earth. At the bottom was another smoldering pool.

He looked ragged as he leaned again a rock. Frisk imagined he hadn't walked that long in his entire life.

Perhaps they didn't have enough time.

"No!"

Sans's lights grew wide, then suddenly darkened.

"Uh...what?" He smirked after a moment, thinking. "Oh! So you don't like my puns then?"

He feigned disappointment, "And here I was, ready to rock your world with a ton of em'!"  
Sans picked up a rock, tossing it between his hands. He held it out as if he wanted to juggle it, but then thought better of it.

Frisk just stared at the sky, worry slowly crippled their bones.

Sans had misunderstood.

"No!" They kicked up gravel, looking him over as if he suddenly sprouted skin. "Sans, I mean no! We can't stop-" Frisk cut themselves off, turning to a whisper, "It's dangerous." Their skull swiveled side to side in all directions, lights paranoid.

They pointed up. Thick clouds patterned the sky.

"Sans." Frisk approached him closely. Suddenly, Frisk wasn't afraid of him.

Up on the surface, they had some authority. The mere idea filled them with determi-

"Kid! Ksirf!" Sans held up his hands. "Relax." He placed a hand gently onto their shoulder.

Okay, maybe they didn't have that much authority.

Frisk's bones began rattling. They couldn't keep the logical fear down.

"You should go."

Sans patted their shoulder, "Yeah, and you're coming with kiddo. Something's got you spooked." Sans's hand tightened-a firm objection.

Frisk sighed and pushed his hand away. "I have places to be."

San raised his brows suspiciously, "Do you now?" They took a few steps back, edger to move on.

"Yes."

Clearly Sans didn't believe them. Adults were sometimes funny like that.

Things became awkward as Sans stared. His lights dimmed and he shuffled his feet.

"Ok kid."

He held up a hand, sparking blue. Frisk tensed, preparing for an attack.

But it never came.

*Ring* *Ring*

Sans was preoccupied with his phone.

"Hey bro, I'll be away for a few days, so don't freak okay?" He paused, "...And please have lots of spaghetti for when I return." He openly grimaced as the call ended.

"W-what?"

He walked up to Frisk and patted their shoulder reassuringly.

"Come on, you can keep taking the lead."

"What? No! Go home!"  
Sans smiled cheekily.

"No way babybones. You're scared of something up here and I'll find out what." He shrugged, "Plus, Paps would freak if I just left you alone when you're all spooked out."

Frisk frowned. "Babybones"-what a stupid word. Sans sure liked to talk a lot.

Hopefully that didn't become a problem.

"Alright you can come."

Sans smiled.

"But," Frisk glowed their eyes, "you follow my rules!"

They stomped up to Sans and leered into his sockets.

Dad loved to spook folks out by doing that.

"Uh...sure kid." Sans raised his hands complacently. He leaned back, trying to look casual-but was obviously bothered.

Frisk smirked. "Rule one, shut up-it attracts attention." Sans didn't look pleased.

"And rule two, keep up!"

Sans cursed as Frisk began running.

It was amazing!

Frisk focused on the clear sky and gravel ahead.

They'd only been running for a mile or so, and Sans was already winded.

*Thump*

Frisk reluctantly turned around to find Sans had face-planted into the dirt.

How ridiculous.

"Sans, get up!"

No response, so Frisk kicked his ribs.

"Ack, kid-the hell?" Sans shot up, rubbing his side. "That hurt."

"Good." Sans frowned and Frisk smirked-perhaps he was regretting his decision.

"If you can't follow the rules, go home!"

"Oh?" Sans puffed up his jacket, his lights aglow. "And what about the rule on staying quiet? Yelling doesn't seem to follow that?" He gave a cheeky grin. "Seems you're not following the rules either, bud."

Frisk clicked their teeth. They rarely yelled.

Alright, Sans made a point there, still...

"Hey." They leered. "You're wasting time. Either keep up or go away!"

\-----

Frisk had been running for miles, finding their original endurance had tripled since the conversion. The lack of lungs made running a joy!

No longer was the nagging need to breath holding them back.

They ran so far, they didn't expect to see Sans when looking back, but there he was.

He was a speck on the horizon, his blue jacket standing out like a dried blueberry.

Taking in the surroundings, Frisk clenched their teeth. They had ran far sure, but to where?

Frisk wrestled with an uncomfortable realization.

They were lost.

Of all the things...lost.

The very idea was humiliating. Mom and Dad would chew them out if they found out.

Only babies got lost.

Frisk paced back and forth, scratching their arms as options were examined.

'Ask for help.' They thought.

The word "help" lingered sourly. It wasn't a bad word, Mom had explained; but, Dad sure loved to weasel the word out of folks put under his foot.

They shuddered. Frisk had no choice.

Both arms stretched out to the sky, charged red.

A magical bolt shot upward and broke into a shower of sparks.

There-now anyone nearby could find them.

It was a risky move, stupid even-but Frisk blinked nervously up at the sky.

Determination rained down on them.

Not asking for help was a bigger risk. Getting caught in a storm was a death sentence.

Frisk sat down, running their hands through the earth. It was comforting as the dirt was cold underneath. They dug a hole, reveling in the refreshing chill as they buried themselves.

It was wonderful! Frisk readily dozed off, feeling safe as dirt blinded them.

Eventually they felt a weight on top and the earth shifted.

Sans?

They peeked up.

It wasn't.

"Ssssssssssss." A shadow hissed and loomed closer.

Quickly, Frisk ducked back down into the hole. Their legs kicked frantically to loosen the dirt to burrow deeper.

Only Frisk's sockets peeked out of the earth.

"Hello?" Frisk said, through a mouthful of dirt.

The shadow stepped away and grumbled loudly, its annoyance plain.

Interesting.

Curiosity got the better of Frisk and they popped their skull up.

Another skull stared back—it was a skeleton.

Not surprising, they'd asked for help after all.

The stranger summoned a femur, blunted on both ends. It was extended towards Frisk and it didn't glow with any animosity. Frisk tentatively grabbed an end.

*Swish*

Frisk was flung out of the earth.

'A fight!?' Frisk grumbled. It was the last thing they wanted. Help be damned.

Magic was readied, but a hard smack into the ground disorientated any shielding against the impact.

Frisk spun around, their hands outstretched for defense.

The stranger loomed over them, tall and bulky. The bone then spun around like a baton, no doubt charging an attack.

*Poof*

Suddenly, the bone was gone, poofed away in a purple mist.

The stranger loomed over them, tall and bulky. It had a livid skull, sharp teeth scrapped together.

Frisk leered, gnashing their teeth in response.

It didn't settle in they were spared from a fight until a golden badge was pressed into their face. It shimmered hypnotically.

The badge read "Law Watch."

Frisk relaxed a little. Only good strangers tended to bother with those.

The Law Watch was created to help. Maybe the stranger was safe?

Still, almost anything could be faked, the badge no exception.

Frisk backed away, a stranger was a stranger.

Said stranger snorted, amused. Clicking teeth, it cocked its skull curiously. The badge sparked purple and snapped onto the stranger's armored chest.

"Ssssssssssssalt." The stranger hissed.

Frisk could see it was a man, his sockets darkened as he relaxed.

He patted his chest, gesturing towards himself. "Sssalt."

Ahh, his name.

"Frisk."

The stranger, Salt, bowed his head in greeting. Then he stood tall, dark sockets flickered impatiently.

He grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Uh, do you perhaps know the way to the nearest…town…or shelter?"

The stranger frowned and his teeth clacked. His skull swiveled and bobbed up and down, as if he was testing the air.

Then, he pointed towards a direction.

"…Thanks."

Frisk expected the stranger to leave, but instead he stared intently off into the distance.

Sans.

The blue speck was easy to spot in the desert expanse.

The stranger began to get a bit weird.

"Sssss!" Salt snarled.

He looked absolutely furious as he gazed in Sans's direction. Apparently another person was too much for him.

The femur was summoned, the points sharp.

Salt's sockets glowed with unwarranted hostility.

Frisk was stunned. Why was he angry?!

He crouched down. Salt began digging feverishly into the earth.

"Wait!"

The stranger didn't listen. Salt hurled himself forward. With a crash he buried into the earth and tunneled towards Sans.

"A-ahh!" Sans had barely time to scream.

Salt barreled into him, erupting from the earth. The stranger's boots kicked upward like claws, pinning Sans by his spine.

The femur pressed against his mandible. It glowed dangerously.

"Ssssssss!"

The stranger kicked his ribs and Sans reeled in pain. His spine scattered into vertebrae and dust mixed into the dirt.

Fortunately, Frisk loved to run.

\-----

Salt looked over at Sans, sockets glowing. He grinded his teeth threateningly over the snapping of the fire. Sans was hunched over and had his hood pull up, fast asleep.

It had taken some effort on Frisk's part to pull them away from their fight.

Sans had almost died but fortunately this stranger, Salt, was capable of mercy.

Frisk glanced at Salt's badge.

"Law Watch." It read, but it was still suspect.

"Hand the badge over."

To Frisk's delight and relief, Salt tossed it over without a glance.

It was gold plated, most likely stainless steel. It was nice...and most importantly, looked genuine.

On the back was engraved "Salt."

This Salt then was an official helper. It didn't look stolen; of course, he could always be lying about his name. Frisk tentatively gave the badge back.

"Can you take us to the closest town?"

Frisk didn't trust Salt by far, but it was better than running to nowhere.

Salt nodded. It appeared silence was his language and that suited Frisk just fine.

It was Sans that talked too much, who had asked so many questions before finally succumbing to sleep.

The fire died down later into the night. A thin downpour began. Both Frisk and Salt stared meekly at the sky, united in fear.

\-----

As soon as the sun was up, Salt and Frisk were ready to go.

Both were more than happy to kick Sans awake, gently of course.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sans put his hands up and stumbled to his feet, moving faster than Frisk had ever seen him. It was a little amusing.

The group made good time. Sans moved slowly, but ever since the attack he was silent, and eerily focused from what Frisk could see.

Salt kept looking over his shoulder, no doubt expecting retribution for attacking Sans the other day--that, or was expecting him to fall over dead.

He knew first hand how weak Sans was.

Frisk felt increasingly uncomfortable. Traveling with two adults, strangers to boot? It was incredibly ridiculous.

Who knew where Salt was taking them. He could be plotting to hand them over to a mill house...

Frisk let Salt take the lead, eyeing his back as their mind swirled with contingency plans.

If Salt did go rouge their only option was to run. It was a poor idea but at least Sans was sure to be captured first.

Frisk smiled nervously. They'd been kidnapped before, but never for long. Ransom payments had always been the motive and family had always been close by.

Frisk was alone now. It was terrifying.

Each step felt like moving closer to death.

Their bones itched as they imagined the gears of the mill grinding them down into flour.

It was death reserved for condemned criminals; though, that fact didn't ease Frisk's paranoia.

Frisk was no stranger to crime. They loved it and their bounty climbed as their skill and passion did...

Then Salt stopped.

Frisk snapped out of their musings, hand clasped over their pointed bone.

Salt walked over to a particular spot. There was nothing to see but dirt and rocks, yet Salt seemed keen on something.

He dug at the ground with a pointed boot, reminiscent of a chicken looking for food.

A rock was kicked into the distance.

*Vroom*

The ground rumbled to life. A large crack pushed outward a huge metal box.

Salt approached, holding out his badge.

*Click*

The badge snapped on magnetically and the box opened.

Inside was empty and the area was larger than the box appeared outside.

Salt climbed into it, waving Frisk over.

Their peered into it suspiciously. It looked like a coffin inside.

They waited for Sans to catch up before daring to touch it.

Salt nodded, gesturing for them to come inside.

Both Sans and Frisk shared a look.

The box seemed liked a death trap.

"Uh, no thanks. We'd prefer a town."

Frisk rubbed their arms nervously. No way were they getting into that.

Salt gave an admonishing look. He wasn't pleased and his sockets flickered with anger.

"Hisssss." He was like a viper as he ducked deeper into the box.

He held out his badge and twisted a piece around. He again gestured for them to come closer.

Sans stepped forward, holding Frisk back.

He didn't trust Salt one bit.

The two starred and Salt grew angrier.

Suddenly Salt lashed out!

Sans dashed backwards, but it was too late!

Salt's claws had hooked into San's hood. A large gash was made in the fabric as Salt dragged him forward.

Frisk was dumbfounded. They held the pointed bone close to their chest, not wanting to get caught either.

Then Salt raised his other hand, burning gold and purple.

He pressed a claw above San's nasal bone, scratching it. His teeth glowed maliciously.

Frisk couldn't watch anymore and raised their bone. It cut through San's hood and he fell forward, freed!

Salt then turned his attention towards Frisk. The bone was then thrown, charged a brilliant red as it flew into the box.

*Broom!*

The box exploded and Salt had ducked inside. His hand raised again.

Both Frisk and Sans began running!

Salt chuckled as he closed the box. The ground rumbled and the box was dragged underneath.

Salt was gone.


	8. Campout

Asgore smelled ketchup. It wasn't unusual, though himself didn't care for the food.

It was Sans. Despite being nothing but bone he gave off an unmistakable odor.

It was normal to find. Sans was his judge and at times even royal advisor.

But to find the smell creeping up all the way to the barrier room was alarming.

He walked briskly, a bit disappointed.

Sans had disobeyed his orders if he had exited the mountain. He made it clear that no monster was to leave until he said so.

It just wasn't safe until they knew more about the surface.

Asgore sighed. Sans was one of the most patient monsters he knew. If he couldn't wait, no doubt others of more rash character were lining up behind him.

It was decided then. Asgore had put off exploring the surface himself, but now he had no choice but to go while he had the time.

Normally he would have sent guards, but from what Frisk had told him, he suspected they wouldn't last long.

And he couldn't bear the grief of more monsters dying in his name.

No, he left that era behind him.

\-----

*Knock knock!*

Asgore opened the front door.

It was Papyrus!

He was dressed in his designated ambassador robes, though the white cloth was stained a variety of colors.

Papyrus himself was as well. Apparently the news that he would be apart of a surface expedition sent him into a packing freezing.

Bags upon bags were topped against his spine and he slouched, looking much shorter than normal.

"Papyrus, welcome!" Asgore pursed his lips as he silently counted the bags. "Now are you certain all of those bags are...necessary? Asgore said politely.

Papyrus beamed, as if he didn't think Asgore would notice.

"Oh yes your majesty! I made sure to pack everything possible we would need!"

He then leaned it close, keenly serious. "And I brought tons of spaghetti. Surely we will win over the humans with such a culinary revolution!"

Asgore blinked and nodded, not sure what to say.

"Perhaps Papyrus, perhaps."

Being as old as Asgore was, he long accepted that eccentries concerning later generations were things he wasn't likely to grasp. Papyrus's obsession with spaghetti being one.

"Come, you can join everyone in the next room. The meeting is just starting."

Papyrus found himself in a room with a huge stone table in the center. Undyne and Gerson were seated and each looked over in greeting.

"Papyrus, about time you showed up!" Undyne patted the seat next to her, where Papyrus sat. As he did so, the various packed bags creaked against the ancient wooden chair.

It was a miracle it didn't break.

"Geez Papyrus! You weren't kidding about being prepared for everything!" Undyne viewed his baggage with awe. Herself only had a small toolbelt, dotted with pouches of dried fish and a canteen of water.

"Whoooahaha!" Gerson whistled. He leaned back, equally awed. "Wow Sonny, if you can carry that-" He paused, tapping his shell. "-you might want to get yourself one of these." He pulled out a thermos from his shell. "A little more practical too!" He began drinking the contents, which smelled strongly of seaweed.

Seatea.

"Oh tea sounds great!" Undyne said, eyeing the drink. "Say Asgore, you have any golden flower tea?"

Asgore smiled solemnly. "Of course, always! It's a nice idea. I'll be right back with some!"

Asgore left the room with false bravado. A part of him wanted to get going as quickly as possible, but he'd been stalling the expedition for so long, waiting a bit more didn't matter much.

He watched the kettle boil, a bit impatiently. Setting up the tray, he provided some cookies.

Might as well make a party of it, he figured.

*Knock knock!*

Asgore stilled. He wasn't expecting any other visitors. And he wasn't about to let any other monsters join the expedition...no doubt Papyrus's attire attached some attention...

Grumbling, he went to the door.

Asgore wasn't sure whether to be terrified or delighted at who showed up.

It was Toriel, looking beautiful and fair, as she always had been.

Toriel, welcome! What can I do for you?"

She crossed her arms, looking stern.

"Now don't you play coy with me, mister! You know very well why I'm here!"

Asgore blinked. He didn't. The activities of his ex-queen weren't his business.

"I don't."

Toriel sighed, her arms going lax. She rubbed her head in frustration.

"The expedition, Asgore, the expedition! I'm coming with! I cannot bear to linger here."

Asgore swallowed nervously, having his queen on such a dangerous expedition didn't settle well with him.

"Are you sure? You've seen the outside. It's dangerous!"

Toriel scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, I can handle myself."

"Very well then, the meeting has just begun in that room there. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be along shortly."

As Toriel walked passed, Asgore couldn't help but to sneak a peek at her bosom. Her tail twitched indignantly.

He blushed red as he stumbled back to the kitchen. His paws rubbed his face vigorously as he set his wits about him.

The tea was ready and he fetched another cup for Toriel.

Placing the tray on the table, Asgore moved slowly as he set out the cups. He was struggling to organize his thoughts.

As king, he was to make a plan, but he only had an inkling as to what each monster would do.

Thankfully the tea gave him time to think.

*Ahem*

"Now that we are all properly refreshed. I shall be going over the expectations of this expedition."

A huge scroll unraveled before him, full of notes and concerns he mulled over the night before.

The scroll was so long, Gerson held it at the end to keep it off the floor. He keenly looked over the notes himself.

"Firstly, we are not to engage with any humans, period!" His gaze lingered on Papyrus. The human ambassador didn't lack for enthusiasm, but he had much to learn still.

"While peace with humanity is our objective, we do not need to make those negotiations without knowing the lay of the land. Much has changed on the surface since my rule."

"Secondly, as said prior. The goal of this expedition will be to map out the land for eventual monster expansion."

He set out two blank journals. "Toriel, Gerson. Your jobs are to make note of landmarks and any possible settlement areas."

His claws ran through his beard as he thought.

"And Undyne, as current captain of the royal guard, you are expected to keep watch for any threats." He too passed over a blank journal. "Be sure to keep in touch with Alphys and to record fauna data she may find useful."

"You can count on it!"

"Good...lastly, Papyrus. Seeing how you've ensured we won't have want for supplies, you're in charge of setting up camp as well as defending the area."

"Consider it done your majesty!" Papyrus saluted.

The group was enthusiastic, though Toriel's eyes reflected the fear Asgore himself was feeling.

\-----

It was too early, Asgore felt. The expedition members lagged behind. It was morning and their eyes lacked the initial wonder of seeing the sun. Instead, they blinked angrily--likely from lack of sleep. Excitement over the expedition had been palatable last night.

"Alright everyone! Our first task is to encircle the entire mountain. That way we know what terrains are nearby."

The group hummed in agreement. Already Toriel and Gerson were scribbling down notes.

Climbing down the mountain was a huge undertaking. Undyne had to take on some of Papyrus's baggage, else the wind would have easily sent him falling down into a ravine.

Both Toriel and Asgore had neglected to bring shoes and their feet quickly grew sore against jagged rocks and pools of acidic water.

Gerson seemed to be the only one enjoying himself. He craned his long neck to view things in full detail. Already a beautiful map was started.

It wasn't long before reaching the bottom that the group had to stop.

"Undyne please, scout the area. You too, Gerson." Asgore placed his feet in a bucket of salt water, sighing at the relief. "And stay together." He called after them.

\-----

Undyne and Gerson had their weapons out. Both had experience as a captain and didn't dare to underestimate the enemy.

Who knew what they would find?

The landscape was largely desert, though a thin forest flanked their right.

Already they've seen a mouse or two scurry by, which appeared malnourished.

Their hopes of finding a paradise for monster-kind was dwindling.

Gerson was careful to construct his map, so they wouldn't get lost.

Eventually they found something. It wasn't pleasant.

A wooden fence stretched from the desert.

It looked innocent enough, but at they followed it, found it was decorated in a collage of bones.

"Oh my stars! Are you seeing this Gerson? What kinda sick freak would do this?!"

Gerson didn't seem alarmed. He just shrugged, looking a bit amused. "Humans. Lots of the folks do it--say it's for good luck...or bragging rights...not sure."

Undyne stayed silent. Clear disgust was on her face as a spear dislodged a collection of bones.

All shapes and sizes came apart. Femurs, spines, even skull bits popped loose.

"Wow, it's a good thing Papyrus isn't here to see this."

Gerson grumbled in agreement.

"Hey Gerson, you go follow the fence in one direction. I'll go the other."

Undyne felt a hand on her shoulder. Gerson shook his head grimly. "Not a chance, snaps. King's orders was to stay together"

Undyne was about to protest, but Gerson held up his map.

"Besides I can doodle down the details while you stay on guard. Sound good?"

It did.

Undyne sighed. "Alright, you're right. Stay close, okay?"

They walked along the fence, but paused when they found a gate-embellished with even more bones.

It was so macabre, that Gerson began sketching the gate in detail.

"Gerson! Don't sketch that! Asgore won't wanna see it!" Undyne moved to grab Gerson's quill.

He let her, thought easily produced another quill from his shell, seconds later.

"Awww man, come on, it's so gross! How can you keep looking at it!"

Gerson chortled. "This gate isn't that bad! You should see when they still got flesh on 'em!"

"Dude... you're kidding...y-yuck. Right?"

Gerson said nothing, just smiled cheekily.

Undyne poked a spear into the mess, popping off bones like before.

*Creach*

The gate swung open, falling apart from neglect and age. Dust burst into the air and both stumbled back in disgust.

"Oh bah." Gerson stopped drawing, no point now.

Curiosity pulled at them. Undyne stepped through the gate and Gerson followed behind, ink dripping down into his footsteps.

"Okay, we'll explore this place a bit and then turn back."

The next thing they noticed was the heat. The temperature was worse now that morning had passed.

Undyne reluctantly poured some of her canteen onto her face and gills. Otherwise she'd faint.

Gerson needed some too. Both were too used to the pleasant humidity of Waterfall.

Just as they were about to go back, Undyne spotted something disturbing.

In the distance, a figure stood still and had clearly spotted them.

Undyne raised her spear and slowly approached, not daring to turn her back or to take her gaze off it.

The figure began moving closer. It too seemed to have a weapon in hand.

"Heyo~!" The figure spoke.

"You're some of the fanciest hallucinations I ever did see!"

Undyne didn't let her guard down. The figure was running towards them now, hooting and hollering as if the sun melted its brain.

Undyne almost threw the spear. She had a clear shot, but Gerson placed his hand on her shoulder, steeling her nerves.

The figure was then in clear view. It cocked its head, curious. A small knife glinted in its hand.

"Like I said, fancy." It was a child. The voice cheery and high-pitched.

It wasn't human however. It was a hirsine!

"Oh wow…" Undyne choked. She paled, imagining what would have happened if she'd thrown the spear.

The hirsine child had fluffy white fur and light spots of brown. It was young as it had no sign of horns.

It smiled up at them with eerie light blue eyes. Its ears were raised in curiosity. Most alarmingly, the child was naked.

"Wow, been a while since visions talked."

"Excuse me whipper-snapper. What are you doing out here? Where are your clothes? Your parents?" Asked Gerson.

The child kicked at the dirt. It didn't seem keen on answering.

"Oh, you talk now, but you ask nonsense. Damn!" The child plopped down into the dirt, pouting.

"Just shut up, okay?!"

Undyne and Gerson were stupefied. Such a heated response wasn't expected--and from a child no less.

"Do...you need help?" Undyne asked carefully.

Gerson and Undyne shared a look.

"You need food, water...clothes? We have some to give."

The child seemed speechless. It looked past them as if they weren't there, though its twitching ears signaled it had hear them.

"Well sure!" It stood up. "Help sounds great! It gets bothersome when I do things alone."

It turned around and gestured for them to follow. "I'm in the middle of my chores. You can help with!"

Undyne and Gerson shared a look. Child or no, they weren't following it into unknown territory.

"Sorry little snaps, following you is a no go!" Gerson paused, "But, if you follow us, back to camp...we can give you some clothes and a meal. Looks like you need it."

The child starred up. It frowned, suspicious; however, a small smiled creeped onto its features.

"Well…" It began slowly. "Alright! You guys haven't steered me wrong yet!"

The way back was full of tension. Gerson took the lead with the map and Undyne made the child follow in front of her, keenly aware of the child's knife.

She also kept peering behind, anticipating bumping into the kid's family or something of the sort.

\-----

Toriel rubbed her sore feet. "We shouldn't have sent them off like that…it's so horrible out here.."

Asgore frowned. He had little words of comfort. "Now, I know things are rough...but-"

"Oh worry not queen-clone of Asgore! Things will get better!" Papyrus interjected excitedly.

Toriel looked sternly towards Papyrus. "Excuse me, my name is Toriel, not clone anything!"

Papyrus appeared confused, but was quick to be apologetic. "O-oh! Apologies queen...Tor-toor-iel? Toriel, apologizes!"

Papyrus bowed. "Allow me to make you a plate of apology spaghetti. You're sure to love it!"

Papyrus didn't wait for a reply as he threw himself into his work. A pot brimming with spaghetti was quickly prepared.

Right on time too. Gerson and Undyne approached, along with the child.

"Oh my!" Toriel screeched as she noticed the child. "What happened to you you poor dear!? You're nothing but bones!"

The child looked gravely confused. "Yes, I'm 'nothing but bones.' What's wrong with that?"

Toriel crouched down by the child. She seemed on the verge of tears and it was clear she wanted to lather them in affection.

But the confused, almost angry expression of the child kept her at bay. "Here darling, an outfit you desperately need."

Toriel draped a purple robe over the child, one of her own.

"This should keep you warm for now."

The child walked with its arms out as it struggled to move with the elongated robe.

Toriel couldn't bear to watch and picked it up, setting it near the campfire.

The child was shocked. It stared up at Toriel, furious. "Don't touch me, bitch!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Papyrus let a fork-full of spaghetti spill onto the ground. Undyne was mid-sip of some water and it dripped from her mouth like drool.

Gerson had been in the middle of explaining his notes to Asgore.

Asgore looked over the child with suspicion.

"Gerson, where did you find this child?"

"Hrm, I swear it was just standing in the middle of nowhere. Strangest thing I ever saw."

Asgore's heart skipped a beat when he saw Toriel react so passionately, but...having the child curse a dirty word, at his Toriel no less--threw him for a loop.

"Child, apologize, now." Asgore's voice boomed over the silence.

The child looked up at him, with no lack of fury.

"Oh, no thank you." It said cheekily.

"Child, please, we mean to be kind to you. You've got nothing to fear."

Asgore wasn't easy to anger. But the past few days had been testy.

"Kind?" The child stuck out its tongue, as if the word itself was disgusting.

"That's the best you can come up with? Lame!"

Asgore shook his head disapprovingly and went back to the notes.

Slowly everyone resumed their activities.

Toriel got over her shock. She approached carefully, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry I startled you child. It was uncouth of me. Can you ever forgive me?"

The child said nothing, just stared furiously. Toriel backed off, dejected.

She sat away. Papyrus quickly approached with a brimming plate of spaghetti.

"Here your majesty! Perfect to keep your strength up." Toriel had to smile at that and graciously accepted the dish.

Papyrus's attention was then on the child. Another brimming plate was placed in front of it.

He held out a fork, which it tentatively accepted.

Papyrus was careful to say nothing. The child looked terrified under all its anger.

Something was wrong with it.

It examined each strand of spaghetti. The fork was put to the side and it ate each strand individually with a paw.

"It's real!" The child exclaimed. It held a noodle up, as if to emphasize a point.

"The food is real!"

Nobody had anything to say to that.

The child grew more disturbed by the second. It shoved the plate away and weaseled out of the robe.

It backed away from the camp, over to a pile of rocks. It sat on top, examining the group below.

Its eyes were wide, deranged, as it spoke.

"Are you real?!" The question was asked with such desperation, that it had to be answered.

"Yes, we're all real." Papyrus stepped forward.

"I am the great Papyrus! Human ambassador for monster-kind and spaghetti chef extraordinaire!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, definitely! Are you real?"

The child seemed to consider for a moment that it wasn't.

"Huh...yep, I'm real!" It proudly exclaimed.

"Excellent! We're both in agreement then?"

"Hell no!" The child seated itself more securely on the rocks.

"You gotta prove it!"

Papyrus tapped his foot, at a lost. "Surely my excellent spaghetti was enough...proof?"

"Nahuh! Nope! Everyone line up! I'm gonna have to throw rocks at you!"

A rock bounced off Papyrus's skull. He was unfazed, if only a little confused.

"Whoa! Uncool, PUNK!" Undyne leaped up onto the pile. Her patience gone.

She grabbed the child easily by the scruff. It snarled and clawed at her.

Undyne let the child go…

*Snap!*

...It took a moment to register what happened.

The kid bit her! Its sharp teeth hooked into her arm!

"Ahhhhhhhh, oh goodness no! Bad!" Papyrus was first to the scene. He grabbed the child's legs in an attempt to separate them.

But it did no good. The child's teeth just dug deeper.

"Arrrruagh! You brat!" Undyne screamed.

A splatter of blood soaked the child's muzzle. It seemed to snap them out of their frenzy.

They let go.

Papyrus held them upside down by their legs. He held them far away, terrified of being bitten himself.

Thankfully the child calmed. They licked their chops with glum satisfaction.

"Okay, I believe you guys!" Chirped the child. "Only real things bleed!" They looked up at Papyrus. "Now let me go, please."

"Nope, I don't think so! You did a very very naughty thing!" Papyrus's eyes glowed furiously.

"I'm not letting you go no sirree! You're in a t-time out kiddo!"

The child smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Watch this!"

Everyone watched in horror as the child twisted their own head around.

*Crack!*

Suddenly, the child went limp.

Its blue eyes grew glassy and its fur turned gluey.

It was dead.


	9. Kids

"Auraghhghhh!" Everyone screamed.

Papyrus dropped the child, waving his hand around as if burned.

Toriel quickly grabbed hold of the corpse. She froze in horror.

Everyone was stiff, quiet.

Asgore was the first to blink through his shock. He wasn't a stranger to sudden death.

"Toriel…" He stopped. Nothing could be said.

"Auack ha ha~!"

Suddenly, a sick laughter began.

Immediately it broke the tension. Undyne raised a spear and Papyrus clutched a bone uncertainty.

What horrible creature made such a sound?

At first Asgore suspected Toriel. She was shaking, but then stood up and backpedaled.

It wasn't her. Toriel looked faint.

"Keep it away!" She screamed.

The corpse began to write and move.

It was alive!

It began crawling forward.

"Everyone keep away!" Asgore boomed. "I'll handle this!" He summoned his trident.

"Ha ha acuack!" It was the corpse who laughed.

Asgore raised his trident. He face solemn.

He didn't strike the corpse however.

It wasn't dangerous in its laughing, he told himself.

His hands shook as they clasped the handle.

He had thought dealing with children was far behind him.

The prongs of the trident poked the corpse's putrid pelt. Asgore couldn't bring himself to sink the weapon deeper.

The fur crumbed into dust at a mere touch.

"Oh man! I've never seen such funny faces!" The voice bubbled with amusement. Despite being a corpse, the child still spoke.

But it was very much dead. The neck flopped forward, broken. Its muzzle didn't move, nor did its eyes blink.

Yet it was alive.

Toriel hid behind her paws. Everyone cowarded when the child again reached for its head.

"Stop it!" Undyne commanded.

But the child didn't listen.

*Creak creak*

The neck twisted back and forth. Dust flaked generously to the ground.

*Pok*

The head fell off. More cleanly than expected.

Not a single drop of blood was seen.

Oh.

A skull starred back up at them. It was a child, but not the kind they thought.

It was a skeleton, and didn't resemble a hirsine in the slightest.

The skeleton wiggled about-a maggot in a corpse.

The hirsine's body was nothing more than a hollow shell-a macabre costume.

It was discarded to the side. The head rolled about and the skeleton child kicked it out of view.

It beamed at the group, as if attempting to look casual.

It patted itself free from dust. It wore only a red sash, turned pink from said dust.

"Gosh, so what're you folks doing out here?" It approached Toriel specifically.

She swiftly backed away, terrified.

"You guys actors?"

It was Gerson who grabbed it by the arms.

"What you did there sonny was a very cruel trick!" His wrinkles soured into a rare scowl.

Undyne followed suit. She approached with bandages meant for her bite, which she used to bind the child's arms together.

"Yeah, kid! What the hell? That was so twisted!" Undyne glared. Her fins posed for a fight.

Toriel had sought comfort in Asgore. She was sobbing openingly in his embrace and he seemed on the verge of doing so himself.

A quiet fell onto the group. Only Toriel's cries were heard.

The kid seemed satisfied with itself.

Its teeth had curved into a bloody smile.

Undyne mentally cursed. That was her blood!

The sight of their king and queen so disturbed sent the group into a silent frenzy.

The child couldn't be excused!

Undyne and Gerson were quick to set up a makeshift prison for the child.

"Don't think you're getting on without a punishment, little snaps!" Gerson chided.

Surprisingly, the child didn't struggle or shout when they picked it up. It looked bemused more than anything.

*Clack*

It was placed in a wooden crate with a single board removed. It peered through the opening with plain curiosity.

Undyne made her disgust clear as she erected a tent around the child-so no one would have to look at it.

"I can't believe that happened!" Undyne rubbed her arm vigorously.

"Papyrus, go talk some sense into that twisted BRAT!" The ground rocked as Undyne stamped around.

Papyrus looked aghast. "What me? No Undyne, I can't!"

"Yes you can! The bastard BIT me! Its a skeleton, you're a skeleton-find some info on it!" She stomped away angrily. "That's an order soldier!"

Papyrus gulped. He couldn't remember the last time Undyne gave him an order so serious.

He gritted his teeth, a bit lost.

"O-of course! I'm the great Papyrus, afterall!" He called back.

Gerson was kind enough to hand him parchment and a quill to take notes.

"Good luck."

Papyrus didn't think he needed it, but he was completely baffled as to what would make a child act so grossly.

He had to find found out.

"Greetings babybones!" He rapped on the crate to politely announce his presence.

"Heyo~!" The child seemed oddly chipper.

Papyrus smiled as he noted it down.

"Now, I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions."

"Sure, go ahead! But I want to ask some too."

"Of course, the great Papyrus deems that fair. Know that he would be happy to answer any of your enquiries!"

"Neat."

"Okay let's see...why uh...did you...throw a rock at me,bite my friend Undyne, and then scare us all terribly-notably poor lady Toriel?"

The child remained silent. Perhaps it was too much at once.

"It's alright. You can take your time answering."

The child scuffled around the crate. Its hand clawed at the outerboards as it thought.

"Dude, I have no clue...I was tripping hard. I'm not sure what's real anymore."

"T-that's horrible. How could that happen to you!?"

Papyrus never thought tripping could be such an issue. The child didn't have a problem walking, did it?

He peered through the boards and saw the child shrug. "Duh, drugs~!"

"Er, what are drugs?"

The child was silent for a moment.

"You mean...what kinda drugs? Well, I can brew up a sweeeeeet mad honey; though, I call mine rad honey." The child waved a hand around. "Be sure to note that down for my auction. I don't wanna go cheap."

Papyrus nodded along, but understood little.

"Oh dear. Babybones, you will have to excuse me. I'm still not sure what these drugs are?"

The child fretted some more, but stayed silent.

"Ok, I've marked that down…" Papyrus trailed off. A sudden panic seized him. "OH MY STARS!"

"Holy splints, the fuck is it?!" The child shrunk back, startled.

"I can't believe it! I've done it again. I was so excited...or nervous...to meet another skeleton, that I forgot to ask your name!"

Papyrus blushed and ink smeared onto his face as he pressed the parchment close.

"Uh, my name? Sure...it's... it's Gabby."

"Gab-bee? Like a bee?"

"...No? Folks call me Gabby, so I guess that's my name."

"Gabby...well, that's a nice name."

"Thanks?"

Gabby wasn't sure what this Papyrus guy was getting at. Nobody cared about the name of a captive. Only when demanding ransom was it required, but Gabby was expecting no rescue.

There was only one possibility.

Okay!" Gabby cracked a knuckle bone.

"My turn. When is my auction? I wanna know so I can mentally prepare myself."

Papyrus nibbled the top of the quill. He didn't know what an auction was either.

"Can you...Gabby, can you please explain an auction?"

Gabby sighed. "Dude!" The crate rattled as frustration settled in.

"Are. You. Going. To. Sell. Me?!"

"What ah ah! What's all this ruckus? I was hoping to get a nap in." Gerson flipped open the tent. He grimly regarded the crate.

"Well tough splints old man! This guy is denser than a rock!"

Gerson tisked.

"I doubt that. Now be a good boy and settle down. The adults are gonna talk."

"I'm a girl, you stupid walnut!"

Gerson led Papyrus out of the tent. His bones rattled and he looked a bit overwhelmed.

Undyne approached. Her fins stood stiff. Rage stewed in her core.

"Alright, what did the brat say?" Papyrus wordlessly handed over his notes.

Undyne read it over a few times. Papyrus had good handwriting, but she had to be sure.

"Wait, hold up!" Undyne could hardly believed it. "Drugs?! An Auction? ….Selling? What was that brat yammering on about?" Genuine surprise wrinkled her scales.

Gerson sighed. "I'm thinking the snaps is talking about slavery. You know, selling folks? It...was pretty common prior to the war."

Papyrus looked sick. He finally understood.

"Oh no, so Gabby thinks we're going to sell her? Like tomatoes at market? T-that's…so sad. Please excuse me…"

"Yeah go ahead Papyrus. Thanks, seriously!" Undyne sighed. She might as well ask the brat questions as well. No doubt Papyrus had been overwhelmed

"So you're Gabby?"

"Yep!" Gabby was much too chipper for her liking.

"Any chance I can get an apology? That bite was a mean one."

"Hrm, I don't see why not. Well, if you can't fight, you gotta bite! Yeah...I'm not the best fighter yet, so note that down for my records. I don't wanna be sold off as arena bait or something."

"Bait? Arena? Kid that sounds ridiculous. We are not gonna sell you-seriously."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Undyne licked the tip of her quill. Already pages were littered with ink.

"Yeah, slaves aren't a thing where I'm from."

Undyne was familiar with the term. Anime had taught her much.

"Really?" Clearly Gabby didn't believe her.

"Where are you from then?"

Undyne scowled, patience thin. "Sorry kid, that's confidential information. You're gonna have to take my world for it."

"That's batshit!"

Undyne cringed at the language. It was strange to hear a curse from a voice so squeaky.

"Well, kid. You're gonna have to deal." Papers were neatly stacked. "It's late so I'll be asking questions tomorrow. If you're good I might consider letting you go with a warning."

Undyne didn't wait for a response as she left and settled down near the campfire.

Papyrus divvied out plates of spaghetti.

Everyone pecked at the food slowly.

The day had been too much.

Papyrus wasn't about to let their guest go unfed.

A brimming plate was placed beside the crate and a fork, deposited between the boards.

"Here you are babybones! Don't hesitate to call on the great Papyrus for more!"

Gabby watched him leave, grinning through the boards. She flicked the fork in-hand and twirled it around, coveting the precious tool.

Escape was too easy.


End file.
